All Good Things
by Brianna.T.Wedge
Summary: ...must come to an end. Morgana breaks the heart of Camelot, and remains victorious amidst the pieces. Arthur and Merlin gain a new dragon friend and ally, but hope fails as they seem to pose no match to Morgana and her new partner in Magic. AU from end season 3, but Arthur and Gwen aren't together. Needless to say, Merthur develops.
1. Introduction

The fog had settled heavily upon the ground throughout the forest. The silver moonlight pierced through the trees and illuminated the mist, leaving only the darkened silhouettes of trees to cast their ominous shadows upon the dense undergrowth. Silently, a tall woman stepped out of the forest. She held herself with impeccable posture, as one would living a life of royalty, but her clothes were rugged and hardy – not something that would be suitable in the King's court. Her robes billowed in the gentle wind that swept through the forest, her long hair dancing upon her exposed chest. She remained still, staring out into the open clearing that was the edge of the forest.

"Morgana." A male voice spoke to her. The fog thinned slightly, revealing a man in shining silver armour and mail. He had short blonde hair that wisped to the side, and gleaming blue eyes. He bore the crest of Camelot, and wore the scarlet robe of royalty.

"Arthur." Morgana responded, uninterested. Her gaze was fixed upon the young man that stood behind the prince. "Merlin."  
The boy focused his attention on her upon hearing his name. He stood beside Arthur, slightly behind, and wore simple clothes and a neckerchief. It was clear that he was not royalty like his companion.

The sound of clinking scales and the thud of a large body stepping forward resonated throughout the silent scenery, making Morgana's gaze dart about. A soft growl was heard as a reasonably sized dragon became visible standing behind the two men. Morgana jumped ever so slightly, but was quick to regain her composure.

"Give it up, Morgana – we are three, and you are only one." Merlin spoke, nervousness clear in his voice despite trying to appear confident.

"Oh am I?" She cooed, a smile erupting from her ruby lips. She made not another sound nor movement, but a figure behind her stepped closer. It held the shape of a large wolf, with glowing purple eyes. But as it moved closer the shape changed, and out of the fog behind Morgana stepped a man. He was as tall as her, skinny, and dressed in the same neat rugged attire. He held a staff with a purple gem in the top which glowed dully in the dark. He wore the same determined expression upon his face.  
"Well well well, if it isn't my nemesis – and your pathetic friends."


	2. Gone in Seconds

The morning sun burst through the window with endless joy as the curtains were briskly whisked aside.  
"Morning Sire!" A cheery voice said, leaving the window and retrieving a tray laden with an assortment of food items and a (dreary looking) flower. The prince lazily sat up in his bed, the sheets slipping off his bare skin.  
"Merlin! Stop being so happy!"  
"I'm sorry. Here, eat your breakfast. That'll put you in a better mood."  
"I'm NOT in a bad mood!" Prince Arthur shouted, tossing a pillow at his servant. Merlin just ducked, and continued to smile. He knew Arthur didn't mean any actual harm by it. He placed the tray in front of Arthur and moved over to the desk where he sat.

Merlin started to absent-mindedly scrub the prince's boots ready for the day, all the while looking at Arthur eat. He didn't know why, but he did enjoy it.

"Merlin?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"Why are you staring at me?"

Merlin didn't notice the prince was staring back at him. He expected to be ordered out of the room, but kept up the banter anyway.  
"Just cleaning your boots sire. They're not that interesting to look at."  
"Oh and I am?"  
"Well, more than a boot, yes."

Arthur continued eating. Merlin smiled. He wasn't kicked out after all. He didn't feel like cleaning the stables at the minute. Arthur could tell that Merlin was staring again, but just chuckled to himself and shook his head. He swore one day he would understand that boy.

"We have received word that a group of bandits are wreaking havoc on the outskirts of our kingdom. Sir Leon went to investigate, and has returned with news that we must fend them off or they will continue to destroy our villages. They number few, but it is suspected that magic may be involved, so I will take only my most trusted knights." Arthur stated to the court that stood before him. The elders nodded. His knights, those of the Round Table, stood tall and bowed their heads.

Arthur left the court chambers with Merlin and the knights. Merlin began packing for them both as Arthur prepared his knights. Within an hour, they were ready to leave. Gaius told him to be careful, as usual, and Merlin nodded. Bandits they may be, but any magic could be a sign of Morgana. Arthur had gone to see his father.

"Father, I must leave for some time."  
Uther hadn't been doing well since Morgana's betrayal. He seemed lost, wandering. He no longer possessed the confidence of a King. Instead, he spent his days in his chambers, staring out the window, just thinking. Shaking. Arthur felt a deep pain seeing him that way.  
"Father?"  
Uther looked at him. He at least could still tell that Arthur was there with him. He did seem to be better whenever his son was around. Arthur sat beside him.  
"Father, I have to go….on a trip. I won't be gone too long." Arthur said patiently, purposefully avoiding the nature of his journey. He knew that his father's nerves couldn't handle the thought of him going out into danger right now.  
"Do you have to?"  
"Yes, Father."  
"Please don't." Uther gripped his son's hand. His voice was soft and pleading, which hurt Arthur even more.  
"I must. It is my duty." Arthur spoke as he stood, and hugged his father whilst Uther remained seated. Arthur kissed his father on the forehead, and rested his own atop of the King's. Silently, he left. Before leaving the chambers, he turned to Gwen.  
"Take care of him for me. I will return in 3 days hence."  
"Be safe, Arthur." Gwen said, hugging the prince.

They rode out towards the edges of the kingdom, towards Cenred's lands. After a day of riding, they reached the outermost village…the one that had been ransacked. According to the locals, a great magical force was used to destroy their homes.  
"Maybe they decided to quit while they were ahead, and avoid being killed?"  
"Maybe, Merlin, but that'll just make it harder to find them. Since now, they've no doubt entered back into Cenred's kingdom."  
"…We're going in there, aren't we?"  
"Yes Merlin." Arthur said begrudgingly, turning his horse to the trail leading towards Cenred's kingdom.

"Follow me, my Lord, I remember where their camp is." Leon said, taking the lead. Dusk was settling in, so they rode quickly to find somewhere secluded to spend the night. They stopped in a valley; secluded and peaceful, it was good enough to hide from any wanderers of the night. Sir Leon and Sir Elyan went to collect firewood, and Merlin started the fire in the meantime with what little surrounded them and began cooking dinner. Whilst it was cooking, he began to lay out the prince's bedding.  
"No, Merlin, it's ok. I'll do that for myself. You make your own."  
"Thanks…Arthur…" Merlin said slowly, wondering why he offered to do any work himself. Although, Merlin had to admit, the prince's attitude towards him had softened lately. They were more like friends than master-servant. _Well, sometimes_, Merlin thought. He was still reminiscing over the times he and Arthur had together, and how Arthur had slowly been treating him better, while carrying his bedding equipment. Unfortunately he didn't see Arthur standing in front of him, and so knocked him to the ground with a crash, falling on top of him.

"Erm, hi." Merlin said, nose only centimetres from Arthur's.  
"Merlin…" Arthur breathed, staring at the face of the man crushing him. Merlin didn't move, but just continued to smile.  
"…Get off." Arthur finished, half growling the command to his servant. He had expected Merlin to get up straight away. Arthur was aware of the other knights chuckling. He didn't know why he should feel embarrassed, it was clearly Merlin's clumsy fault, but there was something about being caught in a compromising position with Merlin that made him blush just thinking about it.

Merlin had scrambled to his feet, lifted Arthur up, and collected his things. They didn't say anything about it. Elyan and Leon returned with more wood, and so they passed the night away swapping stories. Ever since the day of the Round Table, they were much more comfortable being themselves and being equals. Well, Arthur still told Merlin what to do. He doubted that would change much.  
Before drifting off to sleep, Merlin's head near Arthur's, Merlin decided to ask something he'd been thinking for a while.  
"Arthur, are you ok?"  
"Why do you ask, Merlin?" Arthur said, not necessarily offended by the personal question, but still reluctant to answer.  
"I'm fine." Arthur stated bluntly, not wanting to talk. He strained to look at his servant for a moment, before relinquishing his compose of hiding things from Merlin. He had become a great ear, and shoulder to lean on. Merlin remained expectant. Arthur exhaled.  
"I guess it's a lot to take on. But I haven't a choice, have I? It is my duty to Camelot."  
"But your father… that must be hard on you."  
"It is. It hurts me more than you know. Merlin, I… I know I never say it, but…thank you. Not just for serving me, but for being a friend."  
"Oh so I'm a friend now?"  
"Shut up, you clotpole."  
"Hey! Haha. But seriously Arthur, I'm here for you. Always. No matter what you need. All I'm saying is … I don't want you to think you have to struggle on alone, and have to put on the brave face for your subjects."  
"Because I have you, is that what you're saying?"  
"Yes." Merlin concluded, whispering. Arthur smiled at him. These moments of sensitivity were rare, but he always did appreciate what Merlin did. Arthur rolled over, indicating time for sleep.

Birds called in the morning dew. Arthur woke gently to find that everyone else was already up and about, ready to head off. He complained about not being woken, but was secretly thankful to his fellow knights for allowing him the small luxury of sleep that had been so elusive the past months.  
They mounted and set off, the camp being only an hour or so away. Gwaine remained talkative, despite numerous attempts to shut him up, as usual.

Merlin suddenly felt a great rush come over him. There was something powerful lurking about in the woods.  
"Arthur, stop."  
Arthur stopped and turned to face Merlin, and the other knights banked up behind them.  
"What is it now Merlin?"  
"There's something out there."  
The knights chuckled, as if Merlin could never be that observant.  
"Wait, he's right...it's too quiet."

Before they could decide what to do, a group of bandits stormed out from behind the trees at all angles, surrounding the group. They were pulled from their horses, and brutally assaulted with swords. The knights could fend them off well enough, but they had no choice but to scatter about. Arthur tried to regroup them, but was distracted by a figure that walked slowly out of the undergrowth. Arthur paused as he looked at her. There was no doubt, it was Morgana.

The knights were making waste of the bandits, their skills hardly refined, but they were many and the knights few. Arthur stepped towards the woman, but stopped when another emerged beside her. He was tall, cloaked, and held a staff. He scowled at Arthur, and pointed the staff at him. Merlin saw this, and began to run towards Arthur. He knew that he couldn't stop the mysterious man's magic – he was powerful. Fearfully powerful. It all happened so quickly, but it all seemed to be in slow motion. Lancelot called out to him, and the knights watched as Merlin dove at Arthur as a bright purple beam of magic was fired. The pair fell downwards, but the magic was unavoidable. The beam struck them both, causing them to cry outwards, and then they disappeared. Morgana smiled an evil smile, and retreated. She had accomplished her task. The man followed her. It was over in seconds.

"Noo!" Lancelot shouted, finishing off the bandit attempting to take his life. He rushed forward to where Arthur and Merlin had been, seeing only the scorched earth. Gwaine ran to his side, falling to his knees.  
"No, they can't be..." he stated as the other knights joined him. A grave feeling of dread washed over them, the ice taking root in the pit of their stomachs. The prince, and Merlin, were gone.  
"We don't know that this means that they're dead."  
"You're right, Elyan, we have to go looking for them." Gwaine and Lancelot rose and sheathed their swords, ready to begin riding.  
"We have to return to Camelot. We need more men to scour the forest." Leon stated, mounting his horse. The other knights nodded to their leader. They rode frantically for Camelot.

The elders and knights had made a decision to assume leadership of Camelot together while Arthur was 'away' and the King was indisposed. They had searched for over three weeks, with no sign of Arthur or Merlin. They traced the tracks made by Morgana and the strange man, but lost them at the edge of a lake. There was no word from any of the people within Camelot that the prince had been sighted. Leon had even approached the neighbouring kingdoms that they were friendly with to seek their help. Alas, there was no sign or word within their borders either. It was beginning to look bleak.  
The knights sat together at the table, exhausted. They had just about given up hope. They would keep searching, of course, but they had to resume their duties as normal. It wasn't as if he had been kidnapped – he had been struck down by magic. They would have to say goodbye to their beloved prince, and their friend Merlin. Someone would have to tell the King.

Up until this point, they had been telling Uther that Arthur was just out on an extended hunting trip, chasing game to bring back. Then they said that the bridge had collapsed, causing him to journey around the mountain and return several days late. Then they had told him that Arthur got lost in a cave and ended up on the wrong side of the neighbouring kingdom. The King's troubled mind hadn't seen the holes in their statements. He didn't want to think that his son wouldn't return, so his mind didn't allow that doubt to enter his thoughts.

Leon had been the one talking to the King up until this point, and as the unspoken leader, the duty fell to him to inform Uther. Worried what the news would do, he consulted Gaius. Gaius shared Leon's worry, and so accompanied him. Uther sat where he always did, at his chair by the window. He continued to look into the wood of the table, lost in thought. He heard a knock at his chamber's doors, and so he briskly looked up.

"Arthur?" He asked hopefully, but returned his sullen gaze to the table when he saw the visitor was not his son, but Leon. Leon stepped forward, head bowed, and Gaius remained by the door. Leon approached the King, and knelt before him on the floor. Uther looked down at him.  
"My Lord, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that Prince Arthur is...is...gone."  
Leon dared not look upwards, but remained staring at the floor. His eyes welled up with fresh tears, but he wiped them off with a quick brush of his sleeve.

"Yes. When will he be back?" the King asked him. Leon looked up. Uther didn't understand.  
"No, my lord, he isn't coming back."  
"Where is he?"  
"He is lost to us."  
Leon was finding it difficult to continue talking without his voice giving way. He wanted to avoid the phrase 'he is dead', for fear of being indelicate. And that it might shatter the King. However, he knew that regardless of whatever way Uther found out, he would be shattered. The reality of Leon's statements were starting to sink in.

"No. You're wrong."  
"Sire I wish I weren't."  
"LET ME SEE MY SON!" Uther shouted, not meaning to be mean, but was desperate for it not to be true. He stood, to try and run out the door, but stumbled. Leon caught him, and forced him back into the chair.  
"My lord you can't. We have no body."  
Uther slowly looked up into Leon's face, who still had him pinned down. He gave the angriest, most powerful look that Leon had ever seen. Leon was actually scared.  
"Then how can you say he's dead?"

Leon released the King. He dropped to his knees again.  
"We saw it. The other knights and I. We...we have been searching for him since a day after he left Camelot. Forgive my lies, your highness. It was done only out of respect for you and fear for your health. But sire, there is nothing. Not a thing left that would even indicate Arthur had ever been there."  
Uther grew distant, receding back into himself to try and hide from the painful reality. He asked softly, barely audibly, how. Just, how it happened. What the knights saw. Leon was afraid to answer with the truth, given Uther's hatred of magic and the events between him and Morgana. But he had lied enough to the man.  
"We were chasing the bandits, sire, when Morgana appeared. She had with her a man. He raised a staff and blasted a beam of magic at the prince. We were too far away to stop it, and his servant tried to push him out of the way, but it was no good. It hit them. They disappeared entirely. There was only the blackened earth beneath them left. I'm so sorry my lord."  
Uther said nothing at first. He bowed his head down and began to cry. He fell forward, giving up the energy to remain sitting. Leon caught him again, and lowered him to the floor where he was. Uther cried into Leon's shoulder. They remained there for some time, before Gaius approached and took over Leon's role. The knight left the chambers. Gaius took him to the bed, laid him down, and let him mourn in peace – partly out of respect, but mostly because he had to leave. Merlin was with Arthur when he died. Merlin was gone too. Gaius felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest, and all he wanted to do was to return to his pharmacy and cry. And never come back out.

Gaius only stayed in his chambers for a few hours. He entered Merlin's room, like he had many times over the past few weeks. He let his fingers run longingly over Merlin's possessions. It was different this time, however. This time, he was officially pronounced dead. Gaius had been ashamed of mourning so far, but now he needn't be ashamed for jumping to conclusions. He sat on Merlin's bed, gripping his spare neckerchief, and cried. There was much sorrow in the air in Camelot.

Gaius returned to the King's chambers with a sedative. He would take one himself when he returned to his own chambers. He knocked, but there was no response. He entered anyway.  
"Sire?"  
Gaius looked around, but he couldn't see Uther. He walked further into the room, and saw the outline of a man on the floor, staring out towards the window from where the moonlight shone. Gaius approached him carefully.  
"Sire, I brought you something to help you sleep."  
Uther's face was strained, still wet from tears and eyes bloodshot from crying. He didn't look up or make a sound, as if he didn't even notice Gaius' presence. Gaius helped him into bed and made him drink the medicine. He fell into blissful unconsciousness within minutes. He left, his heart heavy. As much as the loss was affecting him, Uther's reaction concerned Gaius as well. The King was broken.


	3. Stranded

Merlin became aware of his surroundings. He was cold, and lying on something solid. He opened his eyes to see grey stone beneath him. Raising his head, he saw that it was fairly foggy, and the stone seemed to extend endlessly. There was only an indication of a rise to the side, where the rock began to form boulders to rise upwards. Merlin sat up and looked about. Arthur lay next to him, underneath where Merlin lay, much like he would have if he had knocked Arthur out of the way of that blast.  
"Arthur? Arthur!" Merlin shouted, shaking the prince's shoulder. He began to make noises, mumbling into the stone beneath his face. Merlin rolled him over to allow him to breathe. He continued to slowly regain consciousness.  
"Merlin?" He asked, blinking.  
"I'm here Arthur."  
"What happened?" Arthur asked, sitting up.  
"I'm not sure."  
"I remember Morgana, and a man...and... being shot at with magic. And you – you grabbing me."  
"Yeah. I don't know what that magic was supposed to do. But I know that we're no longer in Camelot. I've never heard of a place like this."  
"You tried to save my life." Arthur stated, looking at Merlin. Merlin smiled back at him.  
"Yes, as normal. I couldn't not try."

Arthur coughed and stood up to break the strange tension between them in that moment, and to put some space between them. For some reason it suddenly felt awkward to be close to him.  
"Well, I have no idea where we are. We have no food, water, or shelter. This is just...great." Arthur spoke, fearing that they were sent there on purpose to die a slow death. Well at least he still had Merlin. _Wait, that's now a good thing? That can make up for all of the things we don't have?_ Arthur thought to himself.

They began to walk. Where to, they weren't sure. It all looked the same. It looked to be close to sundown, and it was getting colder. Their breath already was freezing in the air, so Arthur knew deep down that unless they found some shelter soon, they probably wouldn't survive the night.

They walked for hours, until it started to get dark. They still hadn't seen anything that wasn't a rock, but at least they had found some large stone boulders that were at the base of what looked like a mountain. It was hard to tell with so much fog.  
"We'll stay here for the night." Arthur decreed, setting himself down at the base of some large boulders. He found a small pool of water in the crevice between the two rock formations. He went to touch it, but found it solid.  
"Frozen solid. And we haven't anything to make a fire with." He sounded defeated.  
"Maybe if we scratch the ice, it will melt? Or we can just eat the ice." Merlin said, trying to sound hopeful. He sat himself opposite Arthur. There was one last thing he could try.  
"Stay here. I'll be back."  
"Where on Earth would you be going?"  
"I...need to pee." Merlin stated awkwardly, but didn't wait for a response. He walked on the other side of a boulder. Then, he ran. He wanted to get as far from Arthur as possible, so that his shouting wouldn't be suspicious. He called for Kilgarrah, in dragon-tongue. He waited, hoping that he would come. Kilgarrah always came quickly, so after half an hour of waiting, he gave up and returned to Arthur. It was completely dark now, and freezing. He sat back opposite Arthur. Arthur wanted to ask what took him, but decided to let it pass.

Merlin moved over to Arthur and leant up against him.  
"Take off your armour."  
"What?" Arthur shouted, shocked that Merlin would suggest something like that.  
"Take off your armour." Merlin repeated, and Arthur just looked at him ludicrously.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do, and now is hardly the time." Arthur said, trying to push Merlin off him.  
"If we are going to survive the night, then we're going to have to share body heat. Your armour holds too much of a chill."  
"No." Arthur said, knowing that he was more protective than he should be. He was worried that he was trying to avoid some part of him buried deep within, because if it were Leon with him, or Gwaine, or any of his other knights... he wouldn't be so hesitant. Merlin didn't push the matter. Instead, he nestled down next to Arthur, putting a sizable gap between them. Arthur lay down and tried to sleep himself. With luck, it wasn't going to get colder.

Above the fog, a dragon peered out of a cave that was formed in the rocky crag. It was a brilliant white with scales, with a cyan blue tint, that glistened and shone in the moonlight. The look on her face was concerned, but confused. She looked out across the land; the call had come from somewhere close. _What is a dragonlord doing here?_ She pondered. This place was desolate, and an island – so they couldn't have just wandered here. She had felt the presence of magic earlier today, but she thought nothing of it. Given the distaste many humans had for dragonkind, and how many dragonlords had been forced to summon dragons to their doom, she was hesitant. As a Soulardra, she didn't HAVE to go to them, but she felt compelled to. She was kind at heart, and couldn't abandon someone asking for help – if that was indeed why the call was released. She decided that, given the circumstances, she would go to them as one of them. She stood and opened her mighty blue wings and took flight. She landed near the base of her mountain, and walked down the rest of the way.

Arthur was roused during the night. He was indeed freezing, but alive. He looked over to Merlin, the reason he woke. He was shivering and whimpering in his sleep. Arthur noticed that his fingertips were blue, as where his lips. Feeling extremely guilty, and the rush of adrenaline, Arthur stripped of his armour plating and chain mail. He leant sideways and grabbed Merlin by his top, dragging him closer. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, and held on tight as he aligned as much of his body as possible. Merlin was freezing cold, and still shaking uncontrollably.  
"I'm sorry. I should have listened. This is my fault." Arthur whispered into Merlin's neck. Arthur strangely enjoyed lying there, hugging Merlin. It felt ...right. Well, more right than he was expecting.

After what seemed like hours, Merlin stopped shivering. Arthur could feel the chill had left his skin, _which is surprisingly soft. What? Did I just think that?_ Arthur lay confused, thinking about why he would notice something like that. He was the prince, he shouldn't be thinking about how soft Merlin's skin was, or how his dark hair complimented his bright eyes...Arthur physically shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He contented himself to snuggle his head back into Merlin's neck.

The sun broke over the horizon. The warm glow of the dawn rays beamed upon Arthur and Merlin. Merlin woke, feeling exhausted without knowing why. He suddenly realised that Arthur's arm was wrapped tightly around his chest, and Arthur's front aligned along his spine. It was comfortable, to be honest. So comfortable, sharing the warmth of his body, that Merlin didn't want to get up. But he couldn't risk the prince waking to find him choosing to remain in his arms without desperate reason. Merlin stood and stretched. He looked around, and saw a person standing some distance from him. They were wearing a dark cloak, so he couldn't really see their face.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted to get the prince to wake. He made movements to grab for where Merlin was next to him, but quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. Then he saw the figure staring at him.  
"State your name!" He shouted at it, ducking and grabbing his sword to point at the person. They raised their hand to indicate their intention was to not harm them. Arthur quickly threw on his armour.  
"I mean you no harm." The person stated, with a voice that was...high for a man. In fact, it sounded woman-like, deep for a woman albeit. They removed their hood, and stepped forward. She was strongly built, large, tall, with strong features. She had short wavy-curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that contrasted her white skin. Arthur shrewdly sheathed his sword.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"My name is Brianna."  
"Arthur. And this is Merlin."  
Merlin nodded. There was something odd about this person.  
"How did you get here? Do you know where we are?"  
"I was banished here, like you would have been. We are on an island. It is small, and mostly rock. There is only one place where there is soil enough for anything to grow."  
There was silence following that statement. Nothing but rock meant no wood. No fire. No food. No escape boat.  
"Come. I will take you to my dwelling. You look in need of food and water."  
"That's very kind of you." Arthur stated, and began to follow, Merlin on his heels. As they walked, Merlin noticed that she wore tough clothes and strong boots – interesting attire for a woman. Particularly if they were not originally living in an area where such clothing would be needed. The walk was long, and conversation little. They asked her how she was banished, but she just told them that it was a long time ago in a feud that she would like to forget. It did seem as though the same man was responsible.  
"You know the man?"  
"Yes. He is a powerful sorcerer. Few have stood up to him, and fewer have survived it."  
"What is his name?"  
"Nick."  
Arthur and Merlin chuckled.  
"Nick?"  
"Why, is something funny?"  
"Oh I just wasn't expecting a great sorcerer to have such a name."  
"Not everything in this world lives by your expectations. Besides, do you really think his parents thought about what name would best suit a sorcerer when he was born?"

They reached another pile of boulders, this time forming a small shelter. There was a pool of fresh water at the base to the side, secluded enough, and continuously running, to remain liquid. Merlin suspected that the position of the pool wasn't the only thing that kept the water fresh. There was something about her that screamed 'magic' at him. She handed them a cup of water each, which they drank gladly. Her supply of water was emptied from it. Arthur noticed, and thanked her kindness. She invited them inside, where they sat on the floor.

"We need to get back to Camelot."  
"Camelot? I have heard of it, when I lived on the mainland. I had always hoped to live there one day." Brianna said, giving a smile of silent sorrow. Merlin recognised that smile anywhere.  
"I need to get back. You must take me there however you can."  
"There is no way to sail off this island." Brianna said, expression flat.  
"I am Prince of Camelot, you must get me out of here."  
"I don't care if you're the King of the moon, you cannot sail the sea back to the mainland. You would drown before you left the beach."  
Arthur placed his head in his hands. Merlin rubbed him comfortingly on his back. He was not afraid to die in battle, so he told himself, but he did fear the slow death of starvation. Brianna looked at him strained.  
"Arthur, can you go and try to get some of the Rockweed? There's a vine that grows near the water, throughout the rocks. Sometimes it's hard to get out, but perhaps you can with your sword?"  
Arthur paused, but then nodded, and left the enclosure.

Merlin stayed. Brianna seemed to want to talk to him. She sat with her legs crossed, elbow on her thigh allowing her head to rest in her hand. She just looked at him.  
"What?" Merlin asked.  
"Your prince, Arthur...what is he like?"  
Merlin smiled, and looked out to where Arthur had left.  
"He's ... amazing. One day he will be a great King. Courage like a lion, brave and strong, and a very skilled fighter."  
"I mean, what is his heart like? And his head?"  
"He... is one of the most noble men I have met. He is merciful and kind. And at times, wise. He still has much to learn, of course, but he is just and fair. I believe in him. And you can't tell him I said this." Merlin said sincerely. He did look puzzled at Brianna's interest, but she seemed to have other thoughts on her mind.  
"I can read people well, Merlin. I know you're telling me the truth... I can see it in your eyes. I had to ask. I don't know how much longer you two can survive here. Now I hear you, I know it was you that called out last night in Dragontongue –"  
"No that's –"  
"Don't deny it. I heard you. Don't worry, I won't tell him. I could tell you kept it secret from him, which is why I needed to know. There is one way off this island."  
"But you said..."  
"Yes, I said that there was no way to sail off this island. However, you could fly."

Merlin wore a face of confusion. He'd only flown once before, and that was on a dragon. If there were a dragon here, then it would have come when he called. Wouldn't it? Brianna picked up a stone from the ground and held it out in her hand to Merlin. She said nothing, but the rock began to move. Before him, a green plant rose up from where the stone was. Merlin was surprised, but not shocked – only someone with magic could live here. But she was able to use it without uttering words – like he. She smiled at him, with an understanding.

She put the plant down as Arthur returned with a hand of weed.  
"This was all I could find."  
"That's ok... this is great, thank you."  
Brianna cut it up into three pieces, handing one each to Arthur and Merlin.  
"It's quite sweet. Well once you get a taste for it."  
Merlin attempted to eat it graciously, but Arthur couldn't swallow it. Instead, he left again and sat on one of the smaller boulders, looking outwards. He couldn't see anything but fog and rock. It was still cold. He didn't notice the people joining him behind him.  
"You look so sad."  
Arthur turned to see Brianna standing there with Merlin.  
"You look like all hope has left your heart."  
Arthur lowered his head and slipped to the ground. He said nothing. Merlin approached, and took a chance. He embraced Arthur in a hug, of which he didn't object, surprisingly. Instead, Arthur closed his eyes and held his friend. Brianna looked at them, standing there, and exhaled.  
"There is one way to leave. Not by sea...but by air."

Brianna proceeded to tell them about a cave that lied near the top of the mountain they were at the base of. In it, resided a great dragon who was kind at heart. If they journeyed to the cave, and pleaded with it, then it may take them home. Arthur was against it to begin with. Brianna disliked his prejudice against the dragonkind, and made it known. It was obvious that Arthur's prejudice was from his father...but he did tell of a time when he fought the dragon that ravaged Camelot. Brianna stated, angrily, that the dragon would not aid a dragonkiller. Merlin took this moment to inform Arthur that he hadn't in fact killed the dragon, but it had left of its own accord. Brianna seemed placated by this. She instructed them to climb the mountain and call for the dragon at the mouth of the cave. If there was no response, they were to enter and wait for it to return or wake it. She implored them to treat it with respect and honour.

"You're not coming with us?" Arthur asked incredulously.  
"I cannot leave. I am destined to remain here until I am not only invited, but wanted, to live elsewhere. I'm sorry."  
"You sure you're not just wanting us to get ourselves killed?" Arthur asked, only half joking.  
"Arthur Pendragon, had I wanted you dead I wouldn't have come to you. It would have been easy to leave you to die. Not for me, but for one that would have it in their soul to allow another to die by their own choice."  
Merlin nodded at that, and Arthur just began to climb.  
"Good luck. I must bid you farewell here. You know, I'm glad I met you both." Brianna said, smiling at them. It was one of those smiles that hid a deep sorrow. Merlin gave her a hug goodbye. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't have a choice. Arthur gave her a knight's handshake. It wasn't long before they had put enough distance between them that the fog blocked out any trace of the ground.


	4. Help is on the way

They didn't know how long they climbed, only that they soon grew exhausted. Arthur tried to hide it but his facade began to falter after a few hours. The fog cleared as they rose higher, and the day passed in one long drone as they climbed. Having no water made the journey even the more arduous. The lack of 'breakfast' was beginning to wear on Arthur, whose legs gave way whilst trying to get up a large rock. Merlin dashed to his side in concern.

Near sunset, they reached the cave. Panting, they approached the entrance. Merlin was tempted to call out in Dragontongue, but assumed that if it was going to answer such a call, it would have last night.  
"DRAGON!" Arthur shouted with command.  
"Arthur... remember what Brianna said. Respect it."  
"Merlin, shut up. But you're right. We come here to ask for its help – god knows why I agreed to – so at least we should be gracious to it."

"Arthur Pendragon." A dragon voice resonated throughout the cave. Out of the shadows, a white dragon with a blue tinge stepped. It didn't look much like Kilgarrah; it was elegant and smooth in comparison. Its features were refined, but still solidly built. Its eyes were the most brilliant blue, it was as if they were alight themselves. Its scales were like diamonds. It had two horns on its head and small spines along its back, a slender arrowhead tail and blue wings. Merlin was taken aback, he had no idea dragons could look this beautiful. The voice, even though possessing a slight growly tone, was familiar.  
"Dragon I come before you to ask you a great favour."  
The dragon bore its white teeth, just slightly. It was not meaning to show aggression. Merlin noticed something about it – it was a female. It sat gracefully in front of them, and looked down at Arthur.  
"Yes, I know what you ask of me. My question for you is: what will you do, if I help you?"  
Arthur knelt.  
"What is it you want from me, dragon?"  
"I have a name, Arthur Pendragon. It is Wedge. I would prefer you to use it."  
"Sorry... Wedge." Arthur said, both he and Merlin thinking it was an odd name for a dragon – not exactly a word from the dragon language. The dragon smiled kindly.  
"I do not want anything from you, exactly. I just want to know what you will do if I return you to Camelot."  
"How do you –"  
"-I know many things, young Prince. More than you could imagine. Know this – by helping you, I expect you to be noble and kind of heart. There is already enough anger and hate in this world without my adding to it. You must promise me, both of you, that you will treat others as you would wish them to treat you. And, importantly, to not kill based on prejudice alone. I know the place you wish to return to, and I know that those of magic are executed regardless of their actions or hearts. Should you continue this practise, you are better of remaining here." Wedge stated, her eyes boring deep within their souls.  
"I will continue to do so upon returning to Camelot." Arthur stated. Merlin looked at Wedge, and noticed a look of thorough understanding being portrayed through those eyes. Releasing a slight growl, Wedge lowered her head.  
"Very well. We leave at dark." Wedge said, before returning inside her cave. Not wanting to intrude, Merlin and Arthur remained at the entrance. They sat together, talking, for the remaining hours of light. Wedge watched them from inside her cave, hoping that she was right about them.

Arthur had dozed off to sleep next to Merlin. Merlin managed to prise his way out of Arthur's grip and walk into the cave. It was dully lit with small fires, like candles, and inside was Wedge stretching herself out on the floor. She looked at him, and sat up properly. She smiled on one side, and crossed her right arm over her left.  
"Merlin." She stated.  
"How long have you lived here?"  
"Why such questions, young warlock?"  
"How do you-"  
"I, like your friend Kilgarrah, know many things. What is, and was, and what will be. The future is unclear, but we dragons have an unexplained bond to the events of what is to come."  
Merlin should have guessed as much. He sat on a rock that was near him.

"Why didn't you come when I called?"  
"Being a Dragonlord does not give you power over all dragons."  
Merlin was confused, but said nothing. Wedge moved her head to the other side, and then inched closer to him.  
"Not all dragons are the same. We, like you, have two main divisions. Just as your kind can be classed as those who possess magic, and those who don't, we can also. Dragons are magical by nature, but some more so than others. There are many more differences, indeed, but let's just leave it at that for now. I am Souladra, the type of dragon that possessed more magic. Kilgarrah is a Bodnyad, possessing more physical strength and resistance. It was only the Bodnyad that were made to obey the Dragonlords."  
"Why?"  
"Well, back many years ago, both dragons lived together along with a select group of honourable humans. The Bodnyad grew resentful of the humans, and the story goes that on a mission involving Bodnyad and the humans that were known as the Dragonlords, a human was in danger. He asked for help, but the dragons just left him there. He died. He was close to the leader of the dragonkind, and the others of Souladra, and so she was outraged. She condemned all the Bodnyad to forever more obey the orders of the Dragonlords. Since then the Bodnyad and Souladra separated, since all of the Bodnyad despised the way that only they had to obey the humans. As time went on, of course, and the Dragonlords passed on their titles to their offspring, corruption penetrated their hearts. The leader soon regretted what she'd done, as it as the dragon's downfall. Man used the Dragonlords to summon the dragons of the Bodnyad for slaughter. Needless to say, dragons were then weary of all humans, even the Dragonlords."

Merlin was about to ask more questions, but Arthur walked into the cave where he sat. Arthur wanted to act indignant that Merlin had left him while he slept, but thought that it was better to not bring it up. Wedge looked at the darkness that had descended outside.  
"Well, Arthur Pendragon, are you ready to live up to your name?"  
Arthur turned to Merlin, confused.  
"Dragon. Pen-dragon." Merlin uttered, and the prince smiled and nodded.  
"Um, yes, but quick question – how am I meant to hold on?" Arthur asked, looking at the dragon's smooth head, neck and back (save for some concerning looking spines). The dragon stood, and opened its claws. Before another word could be said, Arthur backed away.  
"No way am I spending hours flying about in your talons."  
Wedge gave him a blank, unimpressed look. She reached into a crevice within the cave walls and withdrew a thick band of leather.  
"They're claws, by the way." Wedge said while slipping the leather harness over her head.

"Why do you have a saddle?"  
"Once, a long time ago, I was friends with many humans. They made it for me, so they may ride in more comfort when I took them places."  
Merlin mentally thanked them, thinking of last time he rode a dragon. Comfort wasn't something that arose. It was exhilarating, but it was only for short periods. He wasn't sure how far they were travelling.  
Wedge sat back down, and asked the pair to belt up the bands that connected to the rear of the seating area, so that it wouldn't slip off. They complied, and climbed up Wedge's outstretched arm.  
"Just how long is this going to take?" Arthur said, slightly nervous. He had insisted to sit in the front, and so Merlin clung to him from behind. Not that he minded; Merlin was enjoying the increased contact between them. He adored the prince, he knew that, but was starting to think there was something more rising to the surface.

Wedge turned her mighty head to face him, blue eyes boring into his soul.  
"I would estimate a day, maybe two. I cannot fly too quickly, as you are unaccustomed to flight. So it really depends on how fast you can tolerate."  
Wedge stretched her shoulders, causing the pair to bump around. They were seated at the base of her neck, just above the shoulder blades and in front of the wing joint. Merlin agreed that this was a much better way to fly. Wedge walked to the edge of the cave. Arthur's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. She stretched out her wings, and slightly lowered her body.  
"Wait…" Arthur began to say, but Wedge sprang into the sky. Arthur was thrust backwards into Merlin from the inertia, and quickly learned to lean forward as if he were riding a horse. A really fast horse. The wind stung his eyes, and he suddenly realised he didn't like heights. At all. He was alright when it was him climbing a building or tree, or walking across a bridge – he just now discovered that flying was a lot higher (duh) and he didn't have any control. He gripped the handles until his knuckles were white after seeing the mountain get smaller and smaller. Merlin also had a tight grip on him, which was comforting.

_How are you going?_ Wedge asked Merlin in her mind. Merlin had rarely used his mind to communicate with others, so he hoped she could hear him.  
_I'm ok, but I think Arthur's a bit stressed…he's all stiff and gripping the handles as if he was about to die._  
Merlin heard laughter in his head.  
_Well he's not going to like this, then.  
_With that, Wedge dove beneath the foggy clouds. It was a dive similar to that of a bird of prey, perfectly aerodynamic. Arthur screamed a very high pitched scream. He sounded like a girl. Merlin made a note to tease him about it later as he laughed. Arthur noticed Merlin's body jerking from laughing, but was too petrified of the rapidly approaching ground. The laughter in Merlin's head continued. It wasn't mean laughter, but an amused chuckle.  
_You didn't have to do that. That was mean.  
Actually Merlin, I did – I have to get my bearings to know which way is Camelot. I can't see anything beneath the fog. Once we leave the clouded area we can rise higher again._

Arthur calmed down after fifteen minutes or so. Wedge had used some form of magic to prevent the wind lashing at their eyes, so they could see better, and there was much less turbulence once Wedge headed for Camelot. He was actually enjoying it – for a moment, at least. Merlin loved seeing the world from this angle. Everything seemed so small, but there was beauty in it. He could see the fires of towns below, and every now and again a night bird would duck out of the way. The ground had a pale glow from the moonlight – which wasn't that bright to be honest – and every now and again, there was the sparkle of the moon's reflection in lakes scattered below.

After hours, it was hard to stay awake. Arthur didn't, he definitely didn't want to slip off. But he could feel Merlin's grip on him slowly loosening. He elbowed the boy in the ribs to wake him up, not hard, and received a quick smack on the head for it.  
_Why is it so important to return to Camelot?_  
Merlin jumped at the voice inside his head after so long of silence.  
_It is our home, and he is the Crowned Prince.  
Merlin, I can sense the urgency in both of you.  
Morgana is attempting to take over Camelot. She now has an ally, a powerful warlock, at her disposal.  
Nickolas would elect to be ruled.  
You know him?  
Of course. He is the one that banished me to the Isle. It tends to be where he sends his victims.  
Why?  
It is easier to transport people, than kill them. But I suppose really, I am to blame. In our last battle, I condemned him to be unable to kill by magic. He has found a way around that.  
Then why is he in league with Morgana?  
The witch is powerful, no doubt. He likes to involve himself in the current times, gain subjects. I would assume they are partners, with a common goal. If he is indeed helping Morgana, then I fear for your Camelot.  
_Dread washed over Merlin. Wedge could feel it too.  
_Please help us, Wedge._  
Wedge didn't like to get involved in human matters. However, Merlin and Arthur were proving to be humans of heart and mind following the original Dragonlords. If she would help anyone, it would be them. She felt strangely bonded to them…almost like it was her destiny to be with them. And she did have a responsibility to oppose Nickolas. If he was helping Morgana, then they really did need her help. She turned her head to look at them, Merlin looking fearfully determined and Arthur looking sick, and nodded.  
_I will help you. _


	5. The Return

Dawn started to appear on the horizon. After another hour, the sky had lit up with bright colours in anticipation of the sun's arrival. The colour spread out onto the land, and Merlin gazed out in amazement.  
"It's beautiful." He said, barely audible in the wind.  
"Yes, it is." Arthur answered, a peace filling his mind and heart. Wedge was glad they didn't know what to look for, as she saw smoke billowing from where Camelot should have been.  
_We must rest for the day. I cannot be seen by men._  
Arthur began to have a freak-out about being able to hear the dragon's voice in his mind. Merlin didn't have much time to explain, as Wedge dove towards the ground and Arthur forgot all about it instantly. Again, Arthur screamed like a girl. Wedge pulled out of the dive and landed with impeccable grace, her paws just gently touching the ground with barely a thud. Arthur jumped off as soon as possible and fell to the ground. Merlin and Wedge laughed.

The sun broke over the horizon and the bright light illuminated the clearing where Wedge had landed. Merlin and Arthur gazed at her, shaking her body after the flight. The sun reflected in her crystalline scales, making them sparkle like a thousand diamonds in the night sky. The blue hue to her white body became more evident, being deeper on the edges of her figure and at her extremities.  
"Merlin, I never knew something could be so beautiful." Arthur stated, unaware that he was actually talking.  
"It just proves that they, like us, are not all bad."  
"Indeed. I feel pained that there were dragons as pure as Wedge out there that were slaughtered for no reason. I myself once feared them, hated them, but now... I don't know. I see their kind as I see ours."  
"It's nice to know you don't want to kill me, Arthur Pendragon."  
Arthur had forgotten that Wedge could hear them. Wedge led them to a cave nearby, where they would stay until nightfall. Arthur apologised to Wedge for what she had to go through. To be hunted, and have to hide for all her life. Wedge insisted that it was not his fault, but thanked him anyway. Merlin was surprised at how well he was handling being on the same side as a dragon, a creature of magic. It gave him hope. _He really is perfect. _Merlin was surprised at his thought, but smiled. Having had a long time doing nothing to think, Merlin had become quite aware of the feelings swelling in his chest. The odd pang he felt whenever he thought of Arthur.  
_I'm glad you think so.  
_Merlin jumped. Wedge turned around and faced him, a grin on her face.  
_Hey! You were reading my thoughts?  
No, I would never commit a transgression such as that. You were speaking it aloud.  
No I wasn't, I was just thinking it. To ._  
Wedge snorted, and turned back around to face the entrance of the cave they were to reside in for the day. She growled softly, her mouth agape and teeth showing.  
_Then you need to learn how to think to yourself without projecting it to anyone that could hear you. _ Wedge wasn't angry, she understood that the young warlock was inexperienced being around magical beings. But still, she disliked being accused of breaching privacy.

They entered the cave, which looked eerily like those infested with vilderen.  
"Wedge, I don't mean to be rude or anything – but what makes you think we are safer in here? The vilderen would surely eat us alive if we stayed here."  
Wedge seated herself down on a large open surface, curling her tail around to meet her head.  
_No they won't. Nothing would harm you in my presence. _  
Arthur was placated by the response, but twirled around to find where he might sleep. He wanted to stay close to Wedge, for protection, but didn't want to intrude on her personal space. And, he hated to admit it, a deep grown fear of dragons still remained in his bones from his upbringing when Uther had drilled into him that all dragons were evil.  
Wedge breathed fire on the ground in several places, a magical fire remaining where she aimed. She instructed them to sleep in the space surrounded by her neck, head and forearm. They obliged, feeling like they were being cuddled. They felt like they had done much sleeping lately. But, in honesty, it had been an exhausting few days and Arthur had been at the point of breaking down to sleep regardless. The lack of food wasn't helping.

Merlin woke to find he was being crushed between Wedge's upper arm beneath him, and Arthur above him. Arthur's mouth was wide open, pressed against Merlin's face, and he was snoring. Loudly. Merlin tried to move, to breathe easier, but the prince had him in a tight hug. Merlin could feel the drool on his face. He knew he should be disgusted, but he privately was elated. Arthur wanted to be near him. _He must like me._ Merlin happily thought to himself.  
_Of course he likes you.  
_The voice in his head was sleepy. Wedge's eye that was facing him was half open, looking at him lazily.  
_Sorry, was I talking to you again?  
Yes. But it's ok. You can't help it.  
Will you show me how?  
Maybe. Not right now. Besides... I rather enjoy listening to your expressions of love for your Arthur.  
_Wedge yawned, and placed her head back to the ground whilst shutting her eye. Merlin started to tell her that she was wrong, but was lost in his own (quiet) mind. Maybe she was right. Hearing it made it feel more right. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help but question that knowledge. _Why – why was it wrong for him to love a man? Love is love, isn't it? Oh my god – I love Arthur. I'm just working this out now? Why now?_  
_Merlin!  
Sorry!_  
Merlin nestled back into Wedge's elbow, the prince sliding off him slightly and allowing him to breathe.

Merlin was awoken again, this time being lowered onto the ground as Wedge got up. He fell on top of Arthur, which he giggled at. Wedge shook her head, much like a dog or a horse, and began to walk out. Arthur slowly awoke at the sound of movement.  
"Stay here. I won't be gone long."  
"But the vilderen..."  
"Won't harm you. The fire will protect you while I am gone. I promise." Arthur swallowed, and nodded. Wedge padded out, mighty tail snaking behind her. Merlin sat down next to Arthur. He didn't object, even though Merlin had already made up a perfectly good lie as to why he had sat so close.  
"If my father saw me now..."  
"You're doing the right thing Arthur. And what you were saying before – it's the truth. I know Uther's your father, and the King, but that doesn't make him all-knowing, or even right."  
"You're right, thank you Merlin. You're a good friend."  
_Friend? But I want more now. _Merlin shook off the disappointment.

Wedge returned not long later, and surrounding her was a floating blue-white glowing orb. It had items inside it. She sat back down and placed her parcel in front of the men.  
"Here. No doubt you'd be hungry."  
The energy field disappeared and before them was a large assortment of fruits and vegetables. Arthur ate some, but Merlin kept trying to make him eat more. He resisted. Wedge knew he would have wanted meat of some kind, but she refused to kill anything unless it was absolutely necessary. They sat in silence for a while.

"Wedge...please, please tell me we're not going to fly to Camelot."  
"Well I was planning on it... it's the fastest way there."  
"But..." Arthur protested, starting to fill sick to his stomach at the thought of taking off and landing. And to be honest, general flying.  
"What do you suggest, that we walk?"  
"Well, how far is it to walk?"  
Wedge paused for a moment. She rarely had to calculate distances in walking pace.  
"If I run for sections, we may get there by morning. Or tomorrow evening. But it's much riskier... I might be seen."  
Arthur was really starting to hate having to sneak around people to avoid being seen. It started to dawn on him just how hard life must be for Wedge, to live like that. Begrudgingly, Arthur relented.  
"Here, this time, you can cling onto me. I'll sit at the front."  
"Thank you Merlin." Arthur patted his friend on the shoulder. Wedge thought it best not to respond to what Arthur was thinking out aloud.  
"Well, if we leave now, we can minimise flight time. The forest is thick for a ways yet." Wedge said, and Arthur agreed. Wedge extinguished the fires, and they left the cave. Merlin then clambered up Wedge's arm and sat in the front 'seat', Arthur sitting behind him and placing his hands on Merlin's waist. Merlin blushed, and didn't move. His heart sprang outwards in excitement to the feel of the prince holding him.

Arthur much preferred walking. It was just like riding a horse, except he had no reins. And it was oddly smoother. The soft padding of Wedge's paws striking the earth was also distinctly different to the clopping of horse hooves. And possibly the most annoying difference was that Wedge's head rose tall above her body, so her long neck was blocking the view. Merlin couldn't really see where they were going, and Arthur could really only see the back of Merlin's head.

To liven the journey somewhat, Wedge trotted for a moment. She then began to gallop, and then broke into a full out run. He head had lowered enough for the men to see ahead of them. Arthur clenched onto Merlin's body, not out of fear, but excitement. He rested his head on Merlin's shoulder, blonde hair wisping in the wind and lapping Merlin's face. He smiled broadly and yelled out in joy. Wedge looked back slightly and smiled. The edge of the forest approached, and so Wedge opened her wings as soon as she was clear of the trees and took to the sky. Arthur gripped Merlin, but didn't find it as bad this time – they had already been moving fast, so the motion sickness from the inertia wasn't as bad this time. He still didn't like the height though.

Sun was setting, and the clouds glowed golden. Wedge thoroughly enjoyed soaring through them, as gently as possible. When the sun started to dip below the horizon, Wedge gained altitude to above the cloud cover where the sun's rays no longer penetrated. The change to darkness was instant, and beautiful. The stars definitely looked brighter from up there. Merlin loved it. And the fact that Arthur was still resting his head on Merlin's shoulder, gazing out at the scenery.

Just after dark, Wedge landed right at edge of the forest near Camelot. The trio looked up to the castle and ran towards it. Arthur and Merlin were shocked. Dread washed over them. Arthur couldn't believe it. The city was in ruins. The great citadel had fallen, and the surrounding town was just a pile of rubble. They trudged through the stone and mortar, barely registering what had happened. Wedge followed silently. Several fires still burnt sections of the castle, the smoke engulfing the whole city. Bodies of the villagers lay scattered about where they had fallen. A powerful anger rose in Arthur's chest, filled with sorrow and disbelief.


	6. The Spire

Everything was so silent. They made their way through the lower town, to where the main castle used to be. Several knights were broken and bloodied on the ground. Arthur couldn't make out any enemy bodies. It wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter. Merlin and Arthur arrived at Gwen's home, only to find it completely empty. There were blood stains on the floor and door, however.  
"I have to find my father." Arthur spoke, determined to enter the ruins of the citadel. All that remained was a large black spire that definitely wasn't there before. There was no point in arguing with the prince, so they simply followed. Wedge held her head close to the ground.  
_Be careful, Arthur... he who destroyed this place may not have left.  
_"Surely it was not one man."  
_Not entirely. One warlock, one witch, and all the powerful dark magic he is able to possess. _  
"You think Nickolas is responsible?" Merlin whispered to Wedge.  
_I have no doubt. I have seen this before.  
_Wedge stopped frozen.  
"Stop, Arthur." She spoke out loud. Arthur ceased walking and turned to face her. She looked around, listening.  
"We are not alone."  
Just as she said it, a shadow darted in the background. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Arthur span around, sword in hand. Wedge leapt towards him, standing tall above him and Merlin.  
"You cannot fight these creatures with swords." She hissed, looking out into the darkness. Glowing eyes appeared in the shadows across the way from them, and suddenly flew towards them with a piercing screech. Wedge reared up, standing between it and Arthur, and roared. She fired a jet of flames at it, and it screeched again...disappearing.  
"That's just scared it off ... for now. We have to keep moving."

They ran to the centre of the square, the last recognisable feature of the centre of the castle. They ran through, but Merlin stopped. He called out to Arthur to come and look at the stone tablet that had been erected at the well.  
"In memory of Prince Arthur."  
Arthur observed the tablet carefully. _They think I'm dead? Already?_  
"There's nothing about me on here." Merlin stated, indignant.  
"Merlin, bigger picture please." Arthur said, grabbing him and dragging him towards the black spire.  
They saw the body of a single knight lying motionless at the base of the destroyed stairwell. It looked painfully like...  
"Lancelot!" Merlin yelled, sprinting to his friend's side. "No..."  
Arthur frowned in sorrow as Merlin knelt before Lancelot's body and began to cry. He couldn't help it. Of course many were dead, but Lancelot had been one of his closest friends. Wedge sat next to Merlin, and snaked her head close to Lancelot's body. She looked at it intensely.  
_Merlin, I may be able to save him. He looks dead, but there is life in him still. _  
"Then do it!" merlin shouted, tears falling.  
_Not here._

Arthur stood, and began to make his way to the spire.  
"Arthur where are you going?"  
"I have to find my father."  
Merlin jumped to join him, reluctantly leaving Lancelot. Wedge picked the body up and put him on her shoulders. She asked Merlin to strap him down, which he did quickly and just barely well enough for the man to stay on. But they had to keep up with Arthur, whose rage had blinded his senses. Wedge was finding it very strange that they had gotten this far without much resistance. They tried not to notice the array of bodies that littered the rubble of the once-great citadel.  
_Everything's gone. _  
Wedge projected her feeling of sympathy in response to Merlin's shocked grief. He wanted to go looking for Gaius but refused to allow himself, afraid of what he would find amidst the remains of the pharmacy. He wished he could go to his room, or where it was, and take his possessions. But as Arthur said, there were bigger things now. Inside the spire, which was conjured of dark magic, was the court chambers. It was the only room that remained out of all of Camelot. Wedge stopped dead before the barrier of dark magic. Using her tail she blocked the way for the others.  
"Wait… do not cross the barrier."  
She stared at the rippling black screen, and her eyes glowed a bright blue. A clear spot formed and grew into a large archway which they walked through. It closed up on the other side. Wedge had a rough idea of what she would find on the other side, and it wasn't far wrong.

There, in front of them, was Morgana. She had seated herself on the throne, crown resting on her head. She had a large smile on her face, with the same determined frown. On either side, were her cronies: tall men with spears, perfectly still, with hoods that shrouded their faces into darkness. Merlin wondered if they were even still alive. Morgana wore a long black dress that was low cut to display her white chest. Her hair furled down to blend into the fabric. Her lips were still ruby red, the outline of her eyes dark, and her skin beautifully smooth.  
"Morgana…how could you do this?"  
"How? This is rightfully my kingdom. Uther built it upon the blood of my people, so naturally I had to tear it down to build my own…on the blood of his."  
"Where is my father?!" Arthur shouted.

Morgana smiled and rose from her chair. She started to walk towards Arthur, her footsteps echoing in the hall.  
"I'm glad you're here, Arthur. And you too… Emrys."  
"I don't -"  
"Oh, don't play that game, Merlin – I know who you are. What I don't know, is why you dragged this brute with you."  
Wedge snarled. She was tempted to just breathe fire upon her, but knew it would do no good. She could feel Morgana's magic trying to attack her, but it was to no avail. Souladra were much more resistant to magic than other dragons. Her eyes darted to meet Wedge's, confused as to why her secret onslaught wasn't working. Wedge just looked at her with a determined look, and a small smile.  
"Who are you?" Morgana demanded. Wedge shut her mouth.

"Don't bother." A male voice echoed throughout the chambers. Out of the shadow behind them, walked the sorcerer. His cape dragged behind him as he approached Morgana, the gentle clunk of his staff sounding upon every second step.  
"Her name is Wedge. I thought you swore to never aid the plight of humans again?"  
"No. I never swore." She growled. Nickolas smiled to himself, and ushered Morgana to return to her throne. His was obviously the one next to it.  
"You surprise me. But in a way I am pleased for now you can witness your new friends die for you." Nickolas said, with an air of authority, while walking back towards his throne.  
"You know I'm not going to let that happen." Wedge said, and leapt over Arthur and Merlin in a dive towards him. He raised his hand in the air and clenched his fist, shouting out a spell. His staff glowed, and large black chains appeared around Wedge's body. Wedge yelped as she was pulled to the ground mid-jump, and the chains buried themselves into the solid floor where they fell. She tried to pull out of them, but couldn't. The large bands around her neck, legs, tail and wings were too strongly attached. She growled at him, but couldn't lift her head. Nickolas turned around menacingly, and stood above her head.  
"You would have done well had you chosen the right side to be on." He uttered – his soft tone more deadly than a man that shouted.

"Nick has told me all about you, Emrys. I fear you nolonger. And now, your time is over."  
Arthur looked at her, and then at Merlin questioningly. Merlin shrugged at him, to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about. Nickolas stretched out his hand, and the pair felt their bodies being forced forwards. They were dragged until they rested at their knees before Morgana.  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Emrys. All the days I spend worrying that you would find me... all in vain." She said, standing again and softly stroking the side of his cheek.  
"Leave him!" Arthur shouted, and both Nick and Morgana snapped their attention to him.  
"Yes, there is still the matter of your life to attend to. I had believed you dead. But now I am glad Nickolas didn't kill your, for I will now have that pleasure. As long as you live... you threaten my rule –"  
"What's left to rule?"  
"Insolence! My kingdom will be far greater than Uther's ever was. Even as we speak my followers converge. We will build a new empire, with us on the throne, for decades to come. So you'll understand that I can't have you around to ruin it."  
"Where is my father?"  
Morgana looked to Nickolas, who nodded at her. Morgana then bent over so she could whisper in Arthur's ear.  
"Beneath you." She rose laughing. Arthur screamed and leapt up to her. Nickolas was quicker, and had him restrained.  
"It's a shame you're not going to be here to see my new world."

Arthur couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that his father was gone. He wanted to run and see for himself, to see his tomb in the burial chamber of Kings. But his heart told him that Morgana wasn't lying. Merlin could see the break in Arthur's heart. His entire composure changed to say 'defeated'. He had given up. Merlin feared that they actually were defeated. Camelot was gone, the King was dead, the people slaughtered. He had failed. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to fight back – but what was left to fight for? He looked into Arthur's teary blue eyes and realised exactly what was left worth fighting for. Even if he was still lost.

Morgana turned to Nickolas, who presented her with a shimmering sword. She took it from him.  
_Watch them die, Wedge, and tell me that you are still on the side of good.  
This is your doing, not mine.  
You brought them here knowing their doom. Tell me your conscience can live knowing your choice.  
I should have let you die.  
But you didn't – so now doesn't that just make this all your fault?_

Morgana was standing in front of Arthur with the sword.  
_When I give the signal. _  
Merlin said nothing back to Wedge, in case Nickolas heard. Morgana raised the blade. She thrust it down at the same instant that Wedge broke free of her chains and roared, firing a jet of blue-white fire at Nickolas. He skilfully parted the blast with magic, as she knew he would – it gave Merlin enough time to leap sideways and push Arthur out of the way before Nickolas restrained him. The sword pierced Merlin's body, and he screamed. Wedge took that distraction of Nick and Morgana's attention to bound forward and grab them both. She took to the sky, narrowly avoiding a blast from Nickolas' staff. She broke free of the black spire as the shouting from below grew worse, and flew as best she could off into the night and away from Camelot.


	7. Love, Friendship and Reunions

Wedge flew tirelessly towards the forest – no doubt Morgana and Nickolas' minions or shades were already chasing them. She was exhausted from breaking free of Nickolas' magic, and from carrying three people. She wasn't in flight long, and she landed in a clearing close to the Valley of Kings. She dropped Arthur and Merlin on the ground, and began looking about for traces of being followed. Arthur dropped to his friend's side.  
"Ar-Ar...Arthur." Merlin spluttered, trying not to scream in pain. His shirt was slowly being soaked from the blood. Arthur put everything out of his mind except for Merlin. He couldn't lose Merlin. Not now. He needed him. More than he could understand at this point.  
"I-I'm –"  
"Stop talking, Merlin." Arthur said. He inspected the wound as best he could, but the blade had speared the edge of the right side of Merlin's chest. The situation was bleak. Merlin reached out a hand to Arthur, who grabbed it and clung tight.  
"Merlin... you shouldn't have."  
"I had to. You – you are everything to...to...me. I-I couldn't sssee you d-die."  
Arthur's heart was breaking. He loved his servant. Merlin had gone deathly white, which caused ice to pour over Arthur. He then realised he was crying.  
"Merlin you are all I have left. I'm not going to let you die."  
"I love –" Merlin tried to say, knowing that it would be the last chance he ever got. Even if it was only a recent revelation. But he couldn't finish...the darkness overwhelmed him and he lost consciousness.

"Wedge!" Arthur screamed, and Wedge came bounding over. She had been placing protective spells around their position so they couldn't be found. She hadn't quite finished, but it would have to do for now.  
Wedge approached Merlin's motionless icy white body stained with blood. He was so good at heart, he didn't deserve this.  
"Please, please I'm begging you. Save him." Arthur pleaded. He didn't care that it was magic. He didn't care that he was begging a dragon for help. He would do anything to save Merlin. Wedge came closer and inspected him closely. The blade had indeed been enchanted, which made it difficult to heal any wounds.  
"Arthur, I'm not sure I can."  
Arthur fell to his knees. He bowed his head in front of Wedge. Sobbing, he pleaded some more.  
"Wedge please. I know what we have done to your kind in the past, so I know you have reason not to help me. I promise you that I will not do as my father has done. No harm will come to you if I can help it. Just save Merlin." He couldn't say anymore.  
"Arthur it is not a question of if I WILL help you. It is if I CAN. You two are the closest I've had to friends in many many years. And I know your heart is pure. But Nickolas' magic is strong. I will do everything I can, but it may prove to be more than I can fix."  
Arthur remained on his knees as Wedge began her magic. He stared at Merlin, and then shifted closer to hold his hand. It was the tensest moment Arthur had felt in his life. He felt his heart stop when Merlin stopped breathing. Wedge spoke out in Dragontongue, and breathed a clear white and blue magic onto Merlin. He gasped, and Arthur's heart leapt. The blood receded, and the wound healed over. He didn't regain consciousness, but the colour returned to his skin. Wedge smiled.  
_Good.  
_Wedge then collapsed. She fell down forwards, her legs buckling beneath her. Merlin awoke moments later, and Arthur dragged him up in the tightest hug he'd ever given. Merlin was as cheerful as ever, and laughed heartily.  
"I thought I lost you." Arthur said into Merlin's neck.  
"Nope. Haven't gotten rid of me that easy. How did I survive anyway?"  
"Wedge." Arthur stated, and the pair rose over to Wedge. Arthur walked in front of her, and knelt downwards. He placed his hand on the end of her nose, and Wedge slowly started to come about. She blinked her dazzling blue eyes and looked at Arthur. His face was serious and sincere.  
"Thank you, Wedge, my friend. I will not forget this."  
_We are in this together now. _  
She asked them to remove Lancelot from her back. She said that he was in a state of suspended life, so time was not affecting him – so it wasn't urgent to attend to him. Wedge repositioned her body to be more comfortable, where she could stay for some time to recover.

Arthur had gone and collected some firewood, which Wedge set ablaze with ease. It was still night, and dawn wouldn't come for another couple of hours. Merlin noticed Arthur was a lot more clingy since he woke. Wherever he sat, Arthur would join him and place his arm around him. Merlin didn't mind at all, but it did concern him slightly.  
"I should have known Morgana was lying."  
The pair looked at Arthur at the sudden break of silence. When there was no response, he explained.  
"She told me that my father was beneath me, when I asked where he was. Underneath the council chambers is the burial chamber of the Great Kings. She told me he was dead. But I don't believe her. I just know she didn't kill him. I could see it in her eyes, but I didn't know until she went to kill me."  
Wedge thought it best not to tell him at this point that just because Morgana didn't kill Uther, that didn't mean that Nickolas didn't.

An hour passed, and the trio just sat in silence. Wedge was still exhausted. Merlin had thanked her profusely, but she insisted he was worth it.  
_You give me hope for a new era.  
I hope that I can live up to it.  
_Wedge chuckled aloud at the pun. Arthur didn't say anything. He was very sombre. He had reason to be, they all did. Silence remained as they stared into the dancing flames. A stick broke within the woods and they snapped their attention to it. Arthur rose and drew his sword, and began heading it that direction. The noises continued, sounding like a person stumbling through the undergrowth. Arthur snuck up on them, and leapt in front of them, sword at their front. He dropped it instantly.  
"Gwen?"  
"ARTHUR?!" Gwen shouted incredulously, and dropped her canister of water. She embraced him in a hug.  
"Can it really be you? Where have you been? We thought you were dead."  
Arthur was actually elated to see someone else had survived. In times of war, you must take comfort in the little things and ignore the overwhelming awful if you are to survive. Before he could answer, she insisted he follow her to the others. _Others? _Arthur was excited to do so.  
"First I have to get Merlin and Wedge."  
"Merlin's alive too? That is wonderful!" Gwen said, a smile not escaping her dirtied face. "Who is Wedge?"  
"You'll see. She has proven to be a great friend. She has helped me more than I could ask for."

Arthur took Gwen with her around the brush and over the small mound so she could see their camp. Upon sighting Wedge, she screamed and clung to Arthur.  
"Shh, Gwen...it's ok, that's Wedge."  
"A dragon? Are you insane?"  
Arthur was hurt, but remembered that the other people held a great fear and hatred for dragons. It was surprising how quickly his own mind had been turned around. Wedge however didn't seem to be shocked by Gwen's reaction. In fact she acted as if it were normal.  
"Remember what I said. Come, say hello. She's not like the dragon that attacked us. She's pure of heart, I'm telling you."  
Gwen reluctantly approached Wedge. Merlin eyed her closely...not because of what she might do, but because she had thought him dead as well and hadn't said as much as a hello to him. And she was still touching Arthur.  
"Um, I hear I have you to thank for the lives of my friends, Wedge."  
"Yes Guinevere, you are correct. I consider myself friend to your friends, and ask that you consider me the same."  
Gwen looked at Arthur, as if to ask how Wedge knew her name.  
"Yeah, she does that." Arthur said humorously.

"So, where are the others? My father is with you I assume?"  
Gwen looked nervously at Merlin. She avoided the question by greeting Merlin, and then she noticed Lancelot on the ground. She ran to him, and screamed.  
"Lancelot..." she cried, and looked as if she had been crying about this before. She held his hand and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Thank you for bringing his body to me. We can have a proper burial."  
"Actually, he's not dead. Just very nearly. I believe I can save him. But I would suggest we move out of here... my magic is wearing thin."  
Gwen had many questions, but didn't ask them all. Wedge explained what she could. Suddenly, it seemed, Gwen had accepted Wedge the dragon. They mounted Lancelot onto Wedge, and they themselves continued on foot following Gwen to the remainder of Camelot's inhabitants.

An opening of a cave was split into the side of a steep crevice in the rock. They all entered and followed the narrow path until they reached a wide internal space, like a cavern. Wedge stayed in the entranceway.  
_How are you even fitting through there?  
I can manipulate the size of my body at will...within a certain range. Didn't you notice?  
No...That's really cool. _  
Wedge would have laughed, but wanted to avoid being noticed by the humans within the cavern. She was nervous. Gwen entered first and greeted the group of about twenty. She announced she had found Arthur in the woods, along with Merlin. On cue, the pair walked into the cave to be met with resounding joy and happiness. There was Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan, Gaius, Gwen of course, a couple of other knights, two of the Elders, the court genealogist, and some other townsfolk. Everyone was shocked at first, of course, but quickly threw that aside to bind them in a group hug. They were keen to hear Arthur's tale, but he didn't feel like explaining it all.  
"My friends, I would not be here if it weren't for someone I met recently. They have proven themselves a great friend to me, and I expect you all to treat her as such. Wedge, come on out of there and meet them."  
Sheepishly, Wedge walked out of the darkness in the entryway to where all could see her. Outrage exploded, and the remaining knights drew their swords and pointed them at her. She winced and had her head lowered. Arthur defiantly stood between them, ordering them to withdraw. Reluctantly, they complied. Arthur was growing tired of asking so, but he did again.  
"Would someone please tell me where my father is."

Silence befell the group. Leon took it as his responsibility to tell him. He knelt.  
"My lord, I'm so very sorry, but the King is dead."  
Arthur couldn't ignore it when Leon said it. He grew shaky.  
"How?"  
"Sire, he did not take the news of your passing well. He did not speak, eat or drink anything. We found him in your chambers, my lord. He... he had taken his own life. I'm sorry."  
Arthur fell in a heap, and Merlin went to comfort him. He didn't object. He didn't feel anything. Just ...a great hole in his chest. That same awful feeling he felt when Morgana told him. So she didn't do it after all. Arthur didn't say anything more. He just wept.  
"Wasn't that ... a bit soon? Why did you all assume we were dead so quickly? Couldn't you have held out hope for a few days? Searched for us?"  
"Merlin – what are you talking about? You've been gone more than two months." Gaius spoke to him. Gaius couldn't contain his relief. He was now glad that he didn't do as Uther had. He was tempted.  
"No... that's not possible... it's only been like three days."  
"Time," Wedge interrupted, "Is not fixed. It can change, it can flow at different speeds, and it can be skipped."  
"What are you saying, Wedge?"  
"I'm saying that you weren't just sent through space, but through time as well, Merlin."  
"Is that possible?" Leon asked Gaius.  
"I'm not sure, but if any would know it would be a dragon. They are strangely connected to time."  
"It is not easy, but it is possible to be sent forward in time."

Arthur wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied with mourning. They decided to continue the conversation later, and to get comfortable for now. They weren't going anywhere soon.


	8. A New Empire

"NO!" Nickolas shouted in the hall, blasting a sculpture in the corner. He swore profusely, continuing to destroy whatever was in his reach. Morgana sat upon the throne, looking at his outbursts. Secretly she was nervous about what he might do, but she'd never let him know that. He had already destroyed the two shade creatures that had informed him that their efforts to find Wedge had failed.  
"You'll ware yourself out." Morgana stated plainly, and he turned on her.  
"I will NOT!" He shouted defensively.  
"Look, they will not get far. Our army will arrive in a few days – they will find them. And bring Emrys to me."  
"Incompetance. I have better methods at my disposal." Nickolas spat, not at Morgana but at the thought of her minions. He began reciting some incantations, and a black swirl appeared in the air above him. It formed the body of a snake, with jet black scales. The snake had bat-wings, and pointed horns. It was huge, able to swallow a man with ease. It hissed and rose up so it was level with Nickolas, and bowed its head.  
"I doubt you've ever seen a Tairren before. They are creatures of the underworld, and completely loyal to me. They are the perfect assassins – swift, silent, and deadly. And more importantly, resistant to standard magic. Even Emrys will not stand a chance."  
"I wished to kill him myself."  
"Well you had your chance and they escaped. Now it's my turn." Nickolas said, frowning further.  
"What about the dragon?"  
Nick chuckled. "Wedge is the reason I know this will work. The Tairren will be attracted to her like a moth to a flame. There is no hiding now."

Nick whispered his instructions to the Tairren, which glided into the shadows and slid away. He began to laugh manically, excited of what consequences his actions would bring. Morgana chuckled along with him. She had really wanted to kill Emrys herself, but supposed Nick's methods were as good as any. She brought him back to his seat next to hers, and began talking about how to create their new castle. Nick decided that he liked the ruins of Camelot where they were, and so decided to build a magical building of the same kind as the Spire above the ruins. Morgana wondered just how stable that would be, as she wanted her kingdom to remain for decades to come. Nick drew out a black crystal from his chest pocket.

"You see this? This is the Kieldrak Crystal. It will give the power to our castle for as long as it remains, once I bind it."  
Morgana looked, impressed by the crystal – it was sleek, pointed and very reflective, but solid black – like it contained the energy within it.  
"But Nick, I have experienced similar – my immortal army was destroyed by Emrys, by simply spilling the blood out of the Cup of Life. Wouldn't this just mean there is that opportunity again, to destroy all I have created?"  
"Perhaps. But this is much stronger – the crystal would have to be destroyed. And that is no simple feat – your Emrys would not be able to, even if he somehow managed to survive my little beauty. Fear not my Lady, for not even time will touch our fortress." Nick said as he brushed his hand across Morgana's. She smiled. She had confidence with him.  
"Where are you going to keep it?"  
"It must be somewhere safe, and preferably stationary, so as to heighten the strength of the magic. I will find a place once I have finished moulding the castle."

Nick then left the chambers to begin work. He rarely had the opportunity to create such a structure in his own image. Every nook and cranny would be perfect. He stood in the old courtyard, and swiftly broke the memorial stone of Arthur Pendragon.  
"Not just yet." He growled, and caused the stone pieces to create a new, spiked altar upon which he placed the Keildrak Crystal. Laughing again, he began his enchantments. Dark clouds formed directly above, and thunder began to clap as lightning struck the ground and the wind roared. The dark energy was released.

Wedge had become accepted among the people from Camelot, but only the knights and friends of Merlin were brave enough to approach her. Arthur hadn't said anything since they first arrived. He just sat in a dark corner, knees pressed against his chest. Merlin hadn't given up on him, and brought him fresh water every few hours – despite his refusal to drink it. He was looking gaunt, even in the dull cave light – he hadn't really eaten since being sent to the island where Wedge met them. Merlin was growing more and more concerned, as was everyone else. They still needed a King. Wedge did notice, however, that Arthur did react to Merlin's presence. He even smiled when Merlin sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. _Small steps, _Wedge thought.

She had managed to bring back Lancelot, whom was eternally grateful. Wedge decided she liked Lancelot the Noble. She had also remembered that humans often spoke out loud in their minds. While she tried to block it out, she didn't mind hearing some of the things occasionally. Wedge found out that Lancelot was madly in love with Gwen, but Gwen had feelings for both him and Arthur. Merlin had feelings for Arthur too. And Arthur rarely thought anything that Wedge could hear, and she wasn't going to pry into his mind to find out. _Though, he did talk about 'liking' Merlin on the flight here._Recalling the past few days, she decided that Arthur must like Merlin, but be too afraid to admit it to himself. So, Wedge decided to fix the whole situation.

She felt sneaky and cunning, and ignored any voice that told her she shouldn't interfere. She was a dragon, after all – she could do as she wanted, really. Merlin had brought Arthur more water, and Arthur just looked at him again. Surprisingly, upon seeing the pain in Merlin's eyes, he took it and drank it all. Wedge was behind a large rock in the cave, and peered over the top at the pair, sitting in the light that broke through the roof. She could hear someone approaching, much too quietly for her human friends to hear.  
_I love Lancelot – he's everything that is right with this world. He's everything I want. But, the way Arthur looks at me makes me think he likes me. And I can't help but like him too – and Lancelot would never come between the Prince, or I suppose King now, so should I just try and love Arthur only?  
_It was Gwen. Wedge rolled her eyes upon hearing her thoughts (technically, they felt as if they were being drilled into her mind), but smiled. Her time was now. She looked at Arthur and Merlin, sitting together in silence. Her eyes flashed blue, and suddenly their looks changed. Arthur's face became free of pain and full of desire, staring into Merlin's eyes that suddenly craved Arthur. The prince then moved towards Merlin and grabbed the side of his cheek, bringing him in to a soft kiss. Merlin kissed back, never wanting to let go. Wedge looked to the side where Gwen popped out of the entrance, freezing upon seeing the two men in a passionate embrace. Gwen was shocked, but in a strange way, suddenly relieved. She silently retreated back out of the cave. Wedge couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the expression on Gwen's face. She chuckled silently, with a wide toothy grin. She then returned her attention back to Arthur and Merlin…_who are still kissing. _  
Wedge stopped laughing, and looked closer. She was a little confused, because her spell only increased the feelings they already had on the inside for each other for a split moment. Just enough to cause them to kiss for a second. She then smiled again, realising that they were actually doing it entirely of their own accord.  
_Nawww. _  
Thinking it better to avoid them breaking apart and questioning what had happened, Wedge decided to interrupt them. She stepped out from behind the boulder.

"Hey, Merlin – Oh, I'm sorry."  
The pair broke immediately, flushing deep shades of red.  
"Sorry for interrupting, but I have to talk to you."  
Merlin seemed eager to leave, so Wedge asked that he accompany him for a stroll outside. Arthur remained where he was. Outside, it was bright and lively with birds fluttering from tree to tree. Wedge inhaled a breath of the fresh air. She initially wasn't going to talk to Merlin about anything, but thought now was as good a time as any to bring it up.  
"What is it Wedge?"  
"Do you remember me telling you about the different kinds of dragons?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, my kind used their magic to avoid being detected and killed by man – we are, or were, pacifistic by nature. So instead of fighting back – we hid. It's a secret well-guarded, but as you are the last dragonlord I feel I can confide in you. Particularly since I might need your help…I promised I would help you, but I fear I can't do it like this."  
"Um, sure…no wait. What are you talking about?"  
_Close your eyes.  
Why?  
Trust me. _

Merlin closed his eyes, standing perfectly still. He felt two hands grab a hold of his, lifting them up to his chest.  
_Look at me.  
_Merlin opened his eyes, to see himself staring at Brianna.  
"Brianna?" Merlin asked incredulously.  
"My name is Brianna .T. Wedge." Wedge said softly, but surely. She let go of Merlin's hands. Merlin reached out and touched her face, scarcely believing what he saw. But it all started to make sense now.  
_No.  
Sorry?  
No, I'm not human. I am dragon.  
Ok, sorry. I guess I was thinking that you were a human that just transformed into a dragon…  
I know.  
_Wedge smiled. It didn't need to be said that this was a secret until the last possible moment. Wedge reverted back into dragon – it was as if one moment she was a woman, the next, dragon. No in-between morphing.

Thunder clapped, and Wedge's attention snapped in the direction of the sound.  
_Relax, it's just thunder.  
Yes, but look at the sky. Do you see any clouds?_  
Merlin suddenly began to share the worry. They ran to the peak of the cliff where they could see Camelot (or what was left). Dark clouds swirled over the town, lightning striking often.  
"Magic?"  
"Nickolas."  
They could see as dark energy rose up, and began to form the solid image of a building. A new castle, pitch black and pointed. Wedge turned around and began to walk back to the camp.  
_Whatever we are going to do, we'll have to do it soon.  
But what can we do?  
_Before Wedge could answer…she stopped dead. She looked about with minimal movement. She could feel something coming for her.

Suddenly, Wedge plucked out two of her perfect scales. She clasped them in her paw, and breathed magic on them – her eyes flashing. Turning to Merlin, she unfurled her claws to reveal two scales hanging from silver chains.  
"Take these. One for you, one for Arthur. Keep them on you. Whenever you need me, just call and I will come."  
Merlin accepted the gifts graciously, albeit confused. Before he could finish asking more questions, a massive black snake sprang out of the forest. It had wings, and horns, and gave off a powerful energy. Wedge grabbed it in her mouth, teeth piercing its scales. It hissed, and slithered its way out of her jaws with ease…the puncture wounds repairing instantly. Again it leapt for Merlin, but Wedge caught it and grasped it in her claws. She spread her wings and took off, taking the snake with her. She said nothing, but released cries of pain and growls. Merlin remained staring into the sky, shocked.  
_What…just…happened?_


	9. Ashamed

Arthur looked up to Merlin as he entered the cave. Gaius had returned from searching for herbs and other items for his remedies.  
"How is he?"  
"He's doing much better actually. It's strange." Gaius continued walking past Merlin to his collection of potions he had started to make. He'd had to start all over again since fleeing his pharmacy.

Merlin approached Arthur. He looked up and smiled at him. The first time Merlin had seen him smile in a long time. Merlin took his seat next to the prince. Arthur actually reached out and took his hand. Merlin smiled as he let him.  
"What's this in your hand?"  
Arthur watched as Merlin revealed the scale necklaces.  
"These are from Wedge, one for each of us. She - wants us to wear them." Arthur took one in his hand to look at it closely. A sense of love and forboding overwhelmed him, and he wasn't sure why. Merlin gently inched closer and placed the one he held around the prince's neck. Arthur noticed how Merlin softly brushed his cheek while doing so, and blushed. He hated having these thoughts. If he was being honest, he hated that he _liked_ having those thoughts about Merlin. He shouldn't think about his friend that way. No... he shouldn't think of his _manservant_that way. But he couldn't help but look back into the blue crystal depths of Merlin's eyes. He took the scale in his hand and placed it on Merlin's neck. There remained a strong silence between them, they just stared at each other expectant of the other to start doing something.

"Arthur..."  
Arthur's heart jumped. Merlin was about to say something about his feelings.  
"Wedge is gone."  
Arthur exhaled in disappointment. But he was slightly ashamed he was disappointed. Then he remembered what Merlin had actually said.  
"What? Why?"  
"We were attacked - by this creature, like...a giant black snake, but with wings. And horns. And it couldn't be harmed."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine - it didn't touch me. Wedge grabbed it and took off with it. Arthur I think it hurt her, I could hear her yell out while she flew away. I'm not sure if she is coming back."  
_And another one has left me. _Arthur was embarrassed that his first thought when hearing about Wedge's injuries was about himself. But why shouldn't it? He was the prince after all. _Of a kingdom in ruins.  
_"Let's face it. There isn't a Camelot left."  
Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur at this point. Normally, he would be scolded for such contact but he felt Arthur needed to feel someone else was there for him. Arthur actually snuggled into him.  
"There will always be a Camelot as long as we are left to believe in it."  
"Merlin, I like it when you get all...wise."  
Merlin rested his head on Arthur's.  
"It'll be ok."  
"How?"  
"...It will be. It has to."

Gaius overheard the pair, and decided to slip out of the cave - being sure to make them notice he wasn't actually noticing them.  
"Merlin...you're all I have left."  
He sounded so pitiful. Maybe that's the reason he didn't care how close he was letting himself get to Merlin. As much as Merlin wanted to not care, it bothered him. Not cause he didn't love Arthur and want to be close to him, but because of Arthur's ...broken soul... that was being conveyed. He just wanted to hug all his pain away. Merlin took a stab.  
"You'll always have me Arthur. From now until I die. I ... I love you."

Arthur looked up at him critically. Merlin felt compelled to keep talking.  
"Arthur, look around...the rules, the standards, they don't apply anymore. I love you and I'm not ashamed to say it."  
"Well I AM."  
Merlin looked into Arthur's stern face, shocked. Arthur instantly shut his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that. How could he have hurt him like that? Merlin was everything to him and he knew how much pain hearing his abject guilt and shame would cause him. He felt worried...he couldn't lose Merlin. Not now.  
"You...you love me?"  
_Well that's not what I thought he would take from that... _Arthur weighed his options. He could be honest, and shatter any reputation he had, or he could lie and tear Merlin apart...along with himself.  
"Yes." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, embarrassed. _What the hell... it's not like we're going to live much longer anyway. And even if we did - what's the point, when everything is destroyed?_

Merlin fought back the tears as he hugged him. Arthur smiled. Well, at least he was happy. Consequences be damned.

Nick had finished building his castle. He loved walking along the black halls, and hearing the echoes produced from Morgana's heels as she walked beside him. Morgana enjoyed sitting in the throne room, the new one, which overlooked her new kingdom. Overall, they were both exceptionally pleased with the building. It was now filled with people from surrounding kingdoms that had journeyed for shelter – the message sent was basically 'join or die'. They had until sunset tomorrow, and then Nick was going to send out the creatures he summoned to overtake Camelot. Once word got out about the fall of Camelot, they hadn't been met with much resistance. Morgana was almost content to just let the survivors, which numbered 20 or so, to just run and hide in fear for the remainder of their lives. Nick had convinced her otherwise – anything of the old Camelot must be destroyed.

Nick was pacing in front of the window.  
"What is it My Lord? You look so worried."  
He shot her a glare, before relenting.  
"The Tairren should have returned by now. Killing Arthur and Merlin would not have taken long, and Wedge would have been disposed of easy enough."  
"You fear it is dead?"  
"No, My Lady… I fear they are still alive. I could care less for the snake. Besides, Tairren cannot die – they are spirits of the dead already."  
"Then what is keeping it?"

Nick looked out of the window.  
"I don't know. But I guess it matters not. Whatever the outcome, it has removed Wedge from our lives."  
"The dragon is dead?"  
"Hard to say. I can just no longer feel her presence."

Morgana enjoyed talking about his past. She didn't really get this whole arch-enemy thing between Nick and the dragon, but she was glad it gave her something to think about. She found that there was actually little to do, now that she ruled all. She had inspected the villagers, made them bow down to her, but it felt hollow. She often found herself thinking, _what now?_ Nick had some ideas for activities, however. And he had brought in some of the soldiers from neighbouring lands to fight for her amusement. If the Tairren hadn't already killed all the resistance, she would have liked to have brought them before here and tortured them until they allied themselves to her. Maybe she would go out looking for some of the knights anyway. She looked over to Nick, who was playing with his Magic. She laughed when he turned the sword into a dolphin, and then into some flowers. He handed them to her, and upon her taking them they swirled up into coloured lights. _Well there is still much I could do. He could teach me so much._


	10. Return to Rebellion

It had been what felt like ages since Wedge abruptly disappeared. In reality it would only have been about a week, but there was a strange loneliness that hung in the air. The knights were getting really restless, but Arthur had to keep telling them that there wasn't anything they could do. He himself was getting frustrated, but there actually wasn't anything left to do but try and live elsewhere. They couldn't take back the kingdom, and even if they did overthrow Morgana and her sorcerer friend, what was left to rule? Arthur tried not to think about it. Merlin helped with that, providing entertainment and companionship at almost all times. Originally he'd been very cautious about his distance with Merlin, despite feeling like he wanted to hug the man all the time. However after Lancelot gave him a nod, and told him 'good on you' while looking at Merlin, he felt a bit more relaxed. He didn't know how Lancelot found out, but he was glad that he didn't care – actually, he did care – he was happy that Arthur liked Merlin.

Gwen had paired off with Lancelot. Percival and Elyan liked to mock him for it, but it was all done friendly. It was evening, a clear one, and most of them sat by the fire. Gwen had snuggled into Lancelot's front, and Merlin was seated next to Arthur. The survivors that weren't knights didn't like to socialise with them much, feeling very self-conscious. Gwaine mentioned that they felt like the knights had let them down, but the others didn't seem to believe him. So most nights there were two fires, two circles: one with Arthur, his knights, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius, and the other: everyone else. Gwaine was telling a story, like he usually did. If there was one thing the man could do well, it was talk. And that's what everyone needed from time to time. He used large hand signals, exaggerated sections and told the tale in a tone of a true storyteller.

Arthur found himself just staring into the flames, watching the embers sparkle with the dancing light. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice what Gwaine was talking about. There was so much on his mind, thoughts constantly running around in circles and emotions overwhelming him to the point where he wanted to just hide away. Exhaling, he leaned sideways and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin moved his head to look at him slightly too quick, being very aware of the other knights. His eyes darted about: _what if they saw? What would they think? Why would Arthur be so open? Does he not care what they think? Should I? _Questions sprang across his mind. Gwaine was still talking, not making any sign that anything was amiss. Elyan and Percival were still captivated by the story, Gaius hadn't moved to motion any discomfort…Lancelot looked at him for a moment and smiled before returning his attention to Gwaine. _He noticed, he knew it wasn't platonic (I mean how could it be?) but he didn't worry, he …was he being supportive?_

Arthur suddenly realised what he was doing once he had awoken from his reverie. He didn't make a move, however, in case no one noticed before and would by his sudden reaction. No one seemed to be offended by the contact. Lancelot had definitely looked at him. _And Gaius, he's…smiling at me like…like he thinks it's sweet. Could he think that? He's looking away again. Does that mean I can still stay here? I'm the prince, I can do as I- no, I'm not the Prince anymore. I mean I am but what's a prince without a Kingdom? The past week or two it's been like, it's just a title. We're all equally friends, within reason… and I rather like it. I can be myself. _

Arthur smiled and remained where he was, more relaxed. Merlin tilted his head so it was resting upon Arthur's. The men suddenly snapped their attention to the trees behind them. They rose, drawing their swords, and Leon kicked out the fire.  
"Do we run?" Gwen asked Lancelot. He shook his head.  
"Running will only give away our position. Just get down and hide behind the log."  
Gwen and Gaius moved down while the others stealthily moved towards the rustling in the undergrowth. Merlin remained close by Arthur.  
"It sounds like … horses."  
Arthur nodded and didn't say anything. The clopping grew closer and closer. Deep down he had lost the will to run. What was the point, anymore?

The culprit was just on the other side of the nearest hedge. Leon was about to lunge forward and take them out, when a cloaked figure walked through. He stopped when he noticed the lack of Morgana's army's armour, and dropped his sword when the figure pulled down the head.  
"Brianna!" Merlin shouted and jumped up to meet her. Brianna brought him into a hug.  
"Merlin, it is good to see you again." She said.  
"You know her?" Leon enquired to Arthur. Arthur nodded and joined Merlin.  
"Yes, she helped us when we were lost."

Behind her, three horses appeared. One, a massive muscular horse, came up and put its head on her shoulder. She stroked it, and it rubbed against her.  
"May I join you?" She asked, indicating towards the (now extinguished) fire.  
"Of course!" Arthur said, waving his hand towards the seating area. Brianna walked towards one of the logs lain around the fire that Merlin was trying to start again. Her horses followed. The massive one stood right behind her; it was a gorgeous black colour that lightened in places to a dark bay, with four white socks and a bright white, wide blaze marking. Looking closer, it also had dark blue eyes.  
"You like my horses?" Brianna said, noticing the men staring. She chuckled.  
"This one here…" She reached back and stroked the horse behind her, "is named Isieldor. He's a shire horse, not too common around here…particularly for riding. But he's my special lad. Amazing temperament and personality. He identifies more as female so that's why we call him 'Issy' often, and he would prefer you to just accept that."  
The knights looked at her strangely. She explained quickly that she had a special connection with animals that satisfied their curiosity enough. Brianna turned around and indicated to a white horse to the left of Isieldor.  
"This is Airama. She's a cremello quarter horse. Very regal, and versatile." Brianna knew that the breeds of her horses didn't really mean much to the knights. She didn't know if that's what they were called yet or not, or if Airama even really classed as a quarter-horse. Knowing details of the future was indeed difficult at times.  
"And last but not least this is Gorran. He's a Freisian, so he's supposed to have the wavy mane like that. I'm not sure if you've seen one before but they are fairly common. Gorran's bravery is only matched by his grace."

They sat and talked for a while before everyone headed off to bed. Arthur and Merlin stayed out with Brianna.  
"So what are you doing here, Brianna? I thought you were stuck on that Island?"  
"I was, but Wedge flew back there after she was attacked by the Tairren. She decided it was better to let Nick believe she was dead for a while. It might give a needed advantage at some stage. But she made a promise to you, to help you, so here I am."  
Merlin noticed how not once in that explanation did she mention anything that would indicate her and Wedge were different people. _Clever.  
Thank you, Merlin.  
Right, I forgot you could do that. _  
"No offence Brianna, but how are you and three horses going to help us?"  
"Well it'd take a while to walk to Camelot, won't it Arthur? Tomorrow I plan for us three to ride to Camelot to make it there at nightfall. You two will distract Morgana and Nick while I sneak in and snatch the crystal Nick is using to power his new fortress. Then…"  
"And by destroying the crystal his powers will stop?"  
"No… his power is independent of that. And destroying it is much more difficult than simply smashing it. Not even a dragon could do it. So once…"  
"So… why are we stealing it?"

Brianna looked at Arthur with an unimpressed look.  
"It powers the fortress. We destroy it and then the fortress will fall."  
"But you said that we can't…"  
"I know…would you just shut up and listen to me?" Brianna snapped, and Arthur quickly shut his mouth. He initially was offended to be spoken to like that; he still was the Prince after all. But he reminded himself that he was a prince of nowhere now, and this person may be their only hope. Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder comfortingly.

"Sorry. So my plan is, go in, distract Nick and Morgana while stealing the crystal. Then we can fly to the Isle of Dragon and take the Tae'meil crystal from there to go back in time."  
Even Merlin had a stunned look on his face. There was silence for a moment, and Brianna nodded indicating their permission to begin asking questions.  
"Go back in time?" Merlin asked incredulously. "I mean, I know I – that sorcerers can slow the passage of time, but to go back in time?"  
"Most sorcerers simply alter their perception of time. But yes, Wedge can travel back in time with this crystal. It is similar to those in the hidden cave, but those crystals can only show images of the passage of time. The Tae'meil is more powerful, and combined with the power of a Souladra, it can transport us back."  
"What good will that do though?"  
"Only a temporal rift is powerful enough to shatter the dark crystal of Nick. When the dark crystal touches itself in the past, the rift will tear it apart. We have to go backwards, to minimise the paradox. You can't just take the crystal in the past and bring it to now, because where it is now depends on where it was. You'll go with Wedge, so you won't be alone. It's getting the highly guarded dark crystal that concerns me."

Arthur looked uncomfortable.  
"Magic never ends well." He said, grumbling to the fire that was cackling happily.  
"Maybe only the magic you know of." Brianna said, giving a secret wink to Merlin. He smiled, and took Arthur's hand.  
"Arthur, I know what magic has done to you. But I honestly believe that magic can be used for good – that magic itself isn't evil, but many who use it are corrupted or have darkness in their hearts. And, honestly, we haven't a hope to fight magic without magic ourselves."  
"He's right, Arthur. A good king listens to those around him. Not using magic would be like trying to bare fist fight a man with two swords while tied up."  
The fighting analogy seemed to work; Arthur nodded in concession.  
"You have magic." He stated, more to assure himself that it was true. He looked pensive, and then looked up at Brianna.  
"You have only ever helped me, even in the short time I have known you. Maybe…maybe you're right. That magic is only a tool used to reflect the user."

Isieldor nickered quietly. Brianna looked behind her to him, and stroked his head that had poked over her shoulder. She kissed him gently. _How could anyone with such love of others cause harm?_ Arthur pondered. Brianna then picked up a handful of dirt with her right hand, and clasped it tight. Her eyes flashed bright blue, unlike the gold of Merlin's, and she released her palm. Before their eyes, the dirt turned water and began to dance into the air above. It formed the outline of a dragon, small, pudgy and cute, and inside it contained bright lights that looked like stars shimmering. It continued to make graceful movements, leaving a trail of sparkles. Arthur sat staring, bewildered. The water creature then rose higher to the sky and disappeared, releasing the glowing specks into the air which also faded.  
"Magic can be more beautiful than you know. For every evil, there is good." Brianna uttered softly.

"Ok. We'll do it. But I do have another question – WE don't have magic, so how are we supposed to keep Nick and Morgana occupied without, you know, dying?"  
"I know you don't have magic, Arthur. What I'm going to do is create a magical projection of Wedge behind you. The shock of her being alive will distract them long enough, as long as you make it seem as though she is real and you intend to fight. I'll be able to set up the projection to use magic to help you."

The plan was made, and it was decided to get some rest. Brianna walked over to lie with her back resting on Isieldor as he lay on the ground, head still upright, and slumbered. Looking at the stars above, and feeling the relative warmth of the night, the two men decided to sleep outside with her. Before nesting himself alongside Merlin, Arthur cautiously looked about for any onlookers. Seeing none, as everyone had returned to the cave, he happily lay down and slept.


	11. According to Plan

It was late morning, and Brianna had tacked up the horses. She mounted Isieldor, using magic to assist as he was a fair bit taller than her at the withers.  
"Which am I riding?" Arthur stated, looking at the horses.  
"They will decide whom they wish to carry. You shouldn't treat them as objects, Arthur, for your use."  
Airama plodded up to him, looked him in the eye and then headbutted him. He pushed her head aside, not looking too impressed. She walked around him and then went up to Merlin. She blew at him, and sniffed. Merlin didn't move. Gorran approached Merlin at the same time and held his head right in front of Merlin.  
"This is weird…" Arthur spoke as Airama nudged him with her behind, Arthur pushing back.  
"I think it's sweet." Merlin said, reaching out to stroke Gorran's mane. He whinnied, and pushed his nose into Merlin's chest. Airama whinnied as well, forcefully knocking Arthur's head as she rested on his shoulder.  
"It would appear they have chosen." Brianna said, trying to suppress her chuckling. The other two horses stood still in front of the men, patiently waiting to be mounted. Arthur was impressed by their training, but thought not to mention the word 'training' to Brianna who seemed to consider them as friends. Merlin happily mounted Gorran, and he leaped to catch up with Brianna in one smooth motion. Arthur climbed upon Airama.  
"Why do I get the smallest one? I mean, why has the smallest one chosen me?" he asked rhetorically, but added the second part of his sentence to appease his companion.  
"Because she is as spirited and strong willed as you are." Brianna stated, before turning Isieldor towards Camelot and breaking out into a gallop. Arthur's horse didn't even need to be told, she followed instantly. Gorran quickly took up the rear.

It was nearing nightfall, so they slowed their pace. Isieldor could run fast for a draught horse.  
"This is where we part ways. Keep going forward, through the fog and trees. If all goes well I'll meet you back here. If not – well don't wait for me. If it gets too dangerous for you…just run. I'll try to meet you. Just buy as much time as you can. When you see Isieldor running towards you, it's time to run – even if I'm not there."  
"Let me do this. It's my kingdom…"  
"No. This is the best option. Besides, this is my fault. If it weren't for Nick, Morgana couldn't have done this."  
"Your?"

Brianna didn't respond to Arthur's pick up of her slip of tongue. She pulled Isieldor to the side and sprinted off. Merlin tried to make his horse move forwards, but Gorran wouldn't budge. He whined, and Airama stamped her hoof and whinnied. She wasn't moving either, despite how Arthur kicked. Merlin tried jumping forward in the saddle, but Gorran just whined again, and then sat. Arthur cracked up laughing, seeing Merlin fall backwards out of his saddle when the horse sat like a dog. Gorran nickered, as if amused, and stood up again once he was sure Merlin was ok. Arthur dismounted and slapped Merlin on the back.  
"It would appear we're walking." He said, still chuckling. Merlin pushed him away playfully, but Arthur just wrapped his arm around him. Grabbing the reins, the prince walked forward. Airama had other ideas, and yanked the reins skilfully from his hand. She then proceeded to turn a half circle, so that her rear end was facing Arthur. She blew indignantly.  
"I think they're staying here. At least we'll know where to meet Brianna."  
"If, Merlin. This is dangerous."  
Merlin took Arthur's hand.  
"Have faith. We have to be strong now."

Merlin and Arthur stepped through the forest. The night was foggy, and the moon was bright.  
"How are we going to get Morgana out of the castle…er…fortress…thing?" Merlin whispered.  
"I think she'll find out soon enough." Arthur said, and suddenly jumped around a tree, pinning a boy to the bark. He was frightened, and the clothes of Morgana's sentries hung loosely from his frame.  
"Tell Morgana to meet me out in the clearing of the forest by the castle." He growled at the boy, and released him. He ran, quick on his feet, towards the fortress. Entering the edge of the clearing, the pair stood and waited.  
_Wedge you need to make the projection now.  
On it…  
_Behind the two men, the wind began to swirl and sparkling light rose in a twisting tower, making the form of a dragon. It became solid, and moved exactly like Wedge would have.  
"That's convincing…" Arthur stated, looking above and behind him.  
"Now… we just wait."

Time passed slowly, and Merlin grew more nervous. The fog had settled heavily upon the ground throughout the forest. The silver moonlight pierced through the trees and illuminated the mist, leaving only the darkened silhouettes of trees to cast their ominous shadows upon the dense undergrowth. Silently, a tall woman stepped out of the forest.

Wedge had reached the castle walls, and skilfully jumped the wall by returning to her dragon self for the leap, then returning to human to walk on the inside.

"Morgana."  
"Arthur. Merlin."  
The sound of clinking scales and the thud of a large body stepping forward resonated throughout the silent scenery. A soft growl was heard Wedge became visible standing behind the two men. Morgana jumped ever so slightly, but was quick to regain her composure – _I thought Nick had killed her_.

Wedge silently ran to the central spire, through the spiked structures of the halls. There were two black cloaked guards, so she used a simple spell to knock a barrel on the far side of the hall over. They moved to investigate, and Wedge slipped through the door.

"Give it up, Morgana – we are three, and you are only one." Merlin spoke, nervousness clear in his voice despite trying to appear confident.  
"Oh am I?" She cooed, a smile erupting from her ruby lips. She made not another sound nor movement, but a figure behind her stepped closer. It held the shape of a large wolf, with glowing purple eyes. But as it moved closer the shape changed, and out of the fog behind Morgana stepped a man - Nick. He was as tall as her, skinny, and dressed in the same neat rugged attire. He held a staff with a purple gem in the top which glowed dully in the dark. He wore the same determined expression upon his face.

Inside the spire, there were numerous guards. They jumped to attention as Wedge entered, pinning her to the wall with magic. She flicked the hood away from her face, and addressed the guards.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
"None may enter." One creature rasped.  
"Do you not think I would only enter here if I had permission?"  
"None may enter." Came the repeated raspy tone. Wedge rolled her eyes.

"Well well well, if it isn't my nemesis – and your pathetic friends. I don't know how you survived, Wedge, but don't much care. All that matters is now. And right now, I am more powerful than you."  
"Nick you –"  
"Arthur Pendragon!" Nick shouted, snapping his attention to the man before him. "Morgana wishes to kill you so fervently, and I find myself asking why…what is it about you, and your manfriend Merlin, that causes such hate?" Nick asked, walking right up to Arthur and gently lifting his hand in the air, using magic to bring Arthur to his knees. He smirked as he stroked the side of the prince's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Look, I have been summoned by the Lady Morgana to deliver her crystals of power to sit with the Lord Nick's."  
The guard lowered Wedge onto the floor and reached out his hand.  
"Give them to me, I will deliver them."  
"Well if you want that responsibility, sure." Wedge tried to move her hand into her bag. "I need to take them out of my satchel!"  
The magic released her entirely, and Wedge moved to put her hand in her bag.

"Death is so… easy for you. I envision you to rot by her hand for many years – just as men like you have done to her. And then maybe I will learn the truth of your history."  
Morgana looked pleased, but she obviously wished to be the one causing her brother the pain. But she didn't move, she was eyeing Merlin and the dragon intently. She hated having to harm her kind, but it was necessary when they chose the wrong side to be on.

Wedge held a handful of assorted crystals. She made to give them to the man/creature before her, but didn't allow him to take it.  
"Just so you know, they will only work if a female puts them on the pedestal."  
The group of soldiers around her growled.  
"We do not believe you."  
"Why should you? Sure, go ahead, take them. Then you can explain to the Lady Morgana why her crystals no longer work! But make sure you tell her I am not responsible, I warned you, you forced me to –"  
"Very well, approach." The man said to Wedge, poking her in the back.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Arthur stated, bluntly to the ground. He looked up and in one swift motion, draw his blade and ran it through Nick's chest. Nick coughed, eyes wide, watching Arthur stand up as he withdrew his sword. Merlin thrust Morgana backwards before she could react, and the dragon image roared.  
"…But I have other plans." Arthur concluded, waiting for the sorcerer to fall down dead.

Wedge sent a thought to Isieldor to run to meet Arthur and Merlin…there was no way she could grab the crystal and exchange it for her fake without all the guards noticing. She weighed her options as she slowly approached the pedestal that sat between the two thrones. _There is one way…perhaps…._she thought as she reached out and dropped the coloured gems softly and slowly onto the stone around the large dark crystal. She used her magic to open the door enough to slam it shut again, and as the guards turned their attention to the noise, she quickly made the switch.

But Nick … didn't drop to the ground. _What's going on?_ Arthur thought as Nick stood back upright. Nick started to chuckle, with the blood pouring down his front ceasing.  
"You think it would be that easy?" he asked, and placed his hand over his chest to begin healing himself. Arthur was stunned, unmoving. Merlin ran up to him.  
"Arthur we have to get out of here."  
"But…how did he…?"  
Merlin didn't respond, but instead pushed Arthur by the shoulder backwards towards the trees. They started to run.  
"Stop them!" Nick shouted, and the dragon image jumped in front of the pair making for the forest. Morgana shot a beam of magic at the dragon, but it went straight through the image which then faded away.  
"Gah I knew it!" Nick shouted, and then snapped his attention to the fortress. He suddenly pounced forward and sprinted towards where the crystal was as a wolf, knowing that the pathetic prince's stand was only a ruse. _I know it's Wedge. Figures – only Wedge would endanger friends so carelessly. And pointlessly – she can't do anything with it anyway. _Morgana watched him go, and walked behind him in his paw prints. She was secretly glad that the dragon lived. Ever since caring for her own, she had developed a bond with the race.


	12. The Truth Within

Wedge was surprised that she had managed to leave the court without being stopped. She was running along the corridor towards the wall where she had entered the fortress. Suddenly, in front of her, appeared a large wolf. She stopped dead. It growled, and lunged forward. Wedge darted through the window to the side, out into the open courtyard and changed into a dragon. Nick had already returned human, and used his magic to pull her to the ground in chains.  
_Chains? Again? Really?  
They have a certain metaphorical quality to them, don't you think?  
_Wedge didn't respond. She stopped struggling against the chains, knowing that she couldn't harm Nick herself…not really. And he actually couldn't kill her. He wandered over in front of Wedge's head and crouched down to be closer to her face. Wedge stared back with powerful blue eyes.  
_How long did it take you?  
Hardly any time. I just waited to see what was going to happen. That projection was cleverly done Wedge, I'll give you that. But you forgot one important detail that made it void of reality.  
What?_ Wedge was sounding very unimpressed, but had little choice but to converse.  
_It wasn't nearly as arrogant enough.  
_Nick chuckled, both in his mind and out loud. Wedge growled and bore her teeth slightly.  
_It's not arrogance if there is reason._  
"Say what you will, but I can't have you taking up my courtyard. How on earth will everyone admire my statue with your fat hide in front of it? Come, I have a place much better suited for your needs. And don't bother trying to escape this time…those chains are much stronger here."  
Nick turned and waved his hand as if to make Wedge follow. The chains however tightened and lifted in the air to cause Wedge to hover a few inches from the ground. She then levitated behind the sorcerer out of the open yard and into the fortress again. They went downwards into a dreary looking corridor that ended in a dungeon-like chamber illuminated only by torches upon the wall.

"Wait here, I think my Lady is returning. But, let's face it…it's not like you're going anywhere."  
Nick then turned to leave and magically bound the chains to the ground, and began climbing the stairs.  
_Nick you were my friend…what happened to you? Why do you hate me so?  
_Nick froze. He whipped around and glared at the dragon before him giving him a determined stare.  
"What happened to me? As if you're so innocent? How dare you believe you have done no wrong! You destroyed me…and yet you have the audacity to assume it is only I who has done wrong?"  
_What do you mean, "destroyed you"? _Wedge said, screwing up her face. She could hardly speak out loud with the chains binding her mouth shut.  
"You really have no idea?"  
_What have I done to deserve this?_  
Nick glared with a murderous stare. His eye began to twitch and he menacingly stamped forward.  
"What have you done? What have you DONE?" Nick shouted. Wedge looked nervous.  
"You took away my life!"  
_I GAVE you your life!  
_"No! You didn't save my life, you cursed it."

The words resounded in Wedge's head. A deep dread washed over her. What was he talking about?  
_How? You would have died, Nick…_  
"It feels like I did. Life isn't life unless it has an end. That's the rules, you can't play with them. All these years – it's been nothing. Do you have any idea what it is like to know that it will NEVER end? EVER? All I have left is to spend eternity watching everything die around me. You may live long, but it's not the same, Wedge. Remember when you whined to me about not making friends with short lifespans, because you only hurt for too long after? Well that's now the bane of my existence. But what's worse is… I can't touch the dead. I can't have ANY contact. NONE!"  
_I'm sorry…  
_"Oh you're sorry! No you're not. Not yet."  
Nick drew a sword. He didn't have much need of one, but he carried it anyway. He liked the physical nature of it. He held it to her neck. Wedge remained silent.  
"I had to watch them die." Nick said painfully, full of rage.  
_What? Who? Why?  
_"So many questions… so little thinking…" Nick pressed the blade to her scales, pushing hard enough to make an indent appear on her muscled neck.  
"Everyone I loved is gone… because of you."

Then it clicked.  
_The battle of Geldrik…_  
"Battle? Pah! Massacre would be more like it. My friends… my family… all slaughtered. All by simple knifewounds… I could have healed them easily. You know I could have. They would have lived. But no! All I could do was watch; I couldn't heal them, I couldn't even hold their hands as the warmth left them and say goodbye… all because of you."  
_You couldn't touch them…_Wedge said slowly, sorrow and realisation overwhelming her.  
"No. And I couldn't stand to see you any longer. And now here we are… you trying to destroy what life I have managed to make for myself."  
_Through destroying another's castle? How does that make you better than the brute that destroyed yours?_  
"It doesn't. But I killed no one, remember. And I can't be compared to any of them now. I'm not human, anymore. I don't know what I am…but nothing."  
The last sentence was said with sorrow. Wedge looked up at him more closely as the blade was released from her neck. His eyes were staring at the floor, lost in memory and emotion.  
_Did you want to have died then?_  
"At the time I was grateful, Wedge, you know that. But had I known what was to come, had I had a choice…"  
_Do you want to die now?_  
There was a silence. The sword had dropped to rest on Wedge's right arm. Then Nick looked at her in a way she hadn't seen in many, many years.  
_Yes. _

He said it softly, regretfully, but the meaning was clear. It was a deep down desire that he wouldn't let show to anyone.  
"Of course, one day, eventually… haven't you been listening?" Nick burst out, his meaningful side buried away and trying to be masked. But Wedge knew that that pain he shared, a longing, was for it to be over sooner rather than later. And that what really hurt. That she had driven him to this.  
"You know, you were my friend … my best friend… but even then you were doing things to hurt me, without trying. Your 'greatest act of love' you say, was what cursed me. And now, you are actively trying to destroy whatever I do. I called you my nemesis as a joke, but it really is fitting." Nick's anger was starting to boil over.  
"But still you don't see what you are doing! STILL! I mean can't you see what side you're on? They destroy magic, they killed your kind and those that cared for the dragon and you're still trying to help them? Don't you see they will kill you too once they take what they want? They may have your arrogance, but they are intolerant of anything that doesn't suit them perfectly. And yet you …still…" Nick emphasised the word, and clipped the blade underneath Wedge's scales.  
"…harm…"  
Nick pushed the blade to meet Wedge's skin, and sliced it open. Wedge winced inwardly.  
"…me…"  
Nick sliced upwards, leaving a long gash.  
"…and anyone that would truly care for you as you are."

Nick withdrew his blade, white blood staining the finish. Wedge looked as the white blood poured out of her arm and onto the floor. She could heal it, but she chose not to. She actually wanted the pain. It felt right, considering what she felt inside. The pain that she had caused. Yet she still had to defend herself.  
_Care about? What does Morgana know of love? All she does is hate and destroy… all she cares about is herself. At least Arthur and Merlin are capable of love…and they care for me.  
_  
Nick looked as if he was about to answer, but instead he raised his hand and released the chains. Wedge rose her head and looked at him confused.  
"Come with me. I have something that you need to see."  
Nick walked out of the chamber, and Wedge followed. It didn't occur to her to just leave…Nick's words had hit her too hard. They walked out into the courtyard again, and Nick levitated himself. He amazingly floated upwards, and came to rest at a window that poured golden light out into the night. Wedge spread her wings and took to the air, meeting him in one flap. She lightly grabbed hold of the castle's black wall to hold herself up, as hovering would be more difficult.  
_Look inside. _  
Wedge peered through the window, able to see the entire room. Inside was a large bed, in front of a cackling fire. On the bed sat Morgana, and next to her was a small white dragon. Wedge's eyes grew wide.  
_A dragon?_  
_She does love your kind, you see, unlike your friends.  
She has a pet, that doesn't prove love. I mean look at it…  
WATCH.  
_Wedge obliged. Morgana was stroking the little dragon, which actually stood as tall as her. She hugged its neck and kissed it on the head. Wedge could tell it was quite sick. Her bones were bent, her muscles wasted and she looked emaciated. She had scars unbefitting a dragon of her age. But it really didn't look like Morgana was causing the sickness, not if she acted like that to it.  
_What happened to her? Why is she so sick?  
The dragon loves Morgana as much as she loves it. It is the most painful thing in Morgana's life, to see her suffer still…but she can do nothing for it. She is the only one that can understand my pain for this reason. _  
The sickly white dragon curled up around Morgana. The witch still stroked it, and used magic to lift a large amount of food upwards. She tried to make the dragon eat. She nibbled, but didn't eat much at all. Morgana placed the food down exasperated. She rested her head on the dragon, burying her face into its scales.  
_She was captured, with the dragon, by a man. A non-magic man king like your Arthur. He chained her to the bottom of a well, and put the young dragon inside with her. Morgana could not use magic to escape or free herself, because if she did the dragon would be hurt. She endured torture for two years because she loved the dragon too much to let it be harmed. Now you tell me she has no love._

Wedge could say nothing. She knew Arthur wasn't a brute like that, but he was still a man and would kill a sorcerer. His father was a tyrant like the man that tortured her. Suddenly she didn't seem evil, just… trying to find a revenge to suit her pain. A hard treatment only makes you treat others harshly. But still, that was no excuse for the horrors she has done. Wedge knew pain, but knew that it was no excuse for horrible actions. An explanation, maybe, but not an excuse.  
_You will be destroying the last place that allows us.  
_  
Wedge looked at him, and back at Morgana. She then took off into the night while she still could, but she felt like Nick would have let her go anyway. He wanted her to understand his position, not to chain her in his dungeon.

_You know why I'm letting you leave back to your friends? Because having been one of them I know you'll hurt them much more being with them, than if they were your enemy. _


	13. Journey

Wedge landed near the campsite where the remaining members of Camelot resided. She walked in towards Isieldor, who was just grazing in the grass littered with dew. Dawn was approaching, as the horizon to the east was beginning to light. She nuzzled him, and he reciprocated. Gorran and Airama were off near a tree, grazing themselves. Wedge let out a low rumble to say hello. They looked up and nickered in response. They made a cute couple. Wedge padded her way over to where Merlin and Arthur sat, near the fireplace, looking sullen. They were leaning in to each other, holding hands. They jumped to attention when Wedge appeared in the clearing and seated herself down behind the opposite log.  
"Wedge? What are you doing here? Where's Brianna?" Arthur exclaimed.  
"Oh, right…" Wedge said, realising that she had been in human form up until now. "Well I suppose now is as good a time as any. Arthur I am Brianna. That's just what people call me in my human form. Yes I have a human form. That's one thing about Souladra that has proven very handy for survival in this world ruled by man…the ability to hide amongst them. My full name is Brianna .T. Wedge. I know it's a bit odd for you but please don't hate me for it."  
"You… you lied to me?"  
Arthur was in disbelief. Merlin decided to help.  
"No, she just never said otherwise. Omitting certain truths… she didn't think you could handle the information at the time…"  
"You knew too?"  
"Arthur please…"  
"You should have told me!"  
"Yes, I should have… I'm sorry."  
"I'm the same person you knew, Arthur… well people. Just one. I'm sorry also. But now you do know, and it could prove useful to you…at some stage."

Arthur was reluctant, but relaxed eventually. He seemed to let go of his anger for being left out of the loop. As much as Merlin didn't like the fact it indicated Arthur's will breaking, as the old Arthur wouldn't have any of it (well, any of magic and dragons at all really), he was glad. Maybe this was a new and better Arthur? _Well I certainly like him this way, showing this much affection…_  
_I'm glad.  
Wedge stop listening to my thoughts.  
Sorry, you were saying them out loud again and I thought it was directed at me. _  
After some silence, just listening to crickets and some birds awakening for the morning, Wedge began to talk.  
"Our journey isn't yet over."  
She turned into her human form, Arthur slightly jumping at the suddenness of it all, and dropped her satchel on the ground. She returned to her natural dragon form.  
_Anything I am touching disappears with me when I change bodies. _Wedge said to a confused Merlin.  
Wedge reached into the (now much too small) bag and pulled out a large black crystal. It seemed to pulsate with dark energy. She held it and examined it, but the light was still too dim for Merlin and Arthur to see it. She spat a small flame into the fireplace that ignited and remained in place. Despite the glowing light, the crystal remained dark – as if absorbed all the light. There was barely any gleam on the polished surface.

Suddenly Arthur paled.  
"We're going to be flying, aren't we?"  
"Well, ideally yes…"  
"Please don't."

Merlin smiled along with Wedge.  
"It'll be ok, you can hold on to me." Merlin spoke, taking Arthur's hand again.  
Maybe it was a slip of judgement, or an act of kindness, or the fear of proving Nick's final words to her true, but Wedge relented.  
"It's ok. We'll walk to the water's edge. It'll take longer but it'll reduce our flying time significantly."  
_Thank you._

Wedge didn't respond to Arthur's thought, as she knew he wasn't aware he sent it to her. But it made her happy none the less.  
"You'll be riding atop of me, since I can't just leave my horses once we need to fly. Start to get things ready, since once I get back from gathering supplies we will leave. The sun will have risen by then. I don't want to be close by when Nick realises that his crystal is a fake."

It was night again, or very nearly. Merlin and Arthur were exhausted, having ridden on Wedge the whole day. They knew that they shouldn't be, since it was Wedge that walked the whole way, but it was still tiring. Well, they ran the first part. Arthur actually loved it when Wedge ran; he said it made him feel as if he were flying – without the terror of falling to his death. Merlin had questioned him on his logic, but Wedge said that fear of heights and flying were natural, but the feeling of the wind rushing against you was still enjoyable. They had made camp in a small wooded area, and Wedge had quickly removed a tree with a slice of her tail to use as a log for them to sit on. She dug a small hole in front of it where the fire was to go.  
"I'll be back. I'm going to collect some firewood."  
"If you can use magic to make a fire, why bother with wood?"  
"Because, Arthur, just because one CAN do something, doesn't mean one MUST. I prefer the natural cackling of fire burning wood, as it is much less energy for me and I find it calming."  
With that, she walked off into the darkness. In reality she could have sourced the wood closer, but she wanted to find particularly dry pieces scattered about. She did, however, use magic to hover the wood near her so she didn't need to carry it all at once.

"Are you ok, Arthur?" Merlin asked, as they sat on the freshly stripped log awaiting the wood. A soft breeze billowed through the trees, whipping Arthur's blonde hair upwards. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feel of it.  
"You know, I'm actually ok."  
"Oh?" Merlin asked, more suggestively than intended. Arthur looked at him with a calm smiling face.  
"Yes. After everything that's happened, I feel a strange peace within myself. Out here… actually doing something… it's great. And honestly, I'm … I'm just here, with you. I don't need to keep up the pretences, or think about my duties. It's just me, you, and the stars."  
Merlin knew it would have been awkward to say for him, but he loved hearing it. His prince was feeling liberated from the responsibilities and expectations of Camelot.

"That's all I want." Merlin whispered. He knew it sounded corny, but it was true. In this moment there was no supposed rational thinking, just words that conveyed feelings. Arthur gently rose his hand to Merlin's cheek, cupping his face to pull him in closer. Merlin went all too willingly, and closed his eyes as Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's. It lasted only a moment before Arthur broke it off, almost as if a thought had dashed across his mind questioning his behaviour. Whatever it was, it was gone again when Merlin initiated another kiss. This one continued, and Arthur felt electricity jolt through his body when his tongue reached out and touched Merlin's. He became certain in himself that this was something he wanted, not just an attempt to feel something. It wasn't just contact, it was Merlin. The one he couldn't stop thinking about. The one that made him constantly slap himself mentally for thinking thoughts about another man that weren't considered appropriate. The reason he felt embarrassed whenever he looked at Merlin.  
_I love him. _

Wedge returned with the wood to find Merlin and Arthur locked in an embrace, passionately kissing. The pair broke apart and began to blush when they heard the ruffling of leaves and twigs beside them. They didn't realise entirely that they had firmly grasped each other, pressing their chests together.  
"Don't stop on my account." Wedge casually said as she lay the wood to rest to their right. She walked past the pile, not looking up at the reddening men, and began to stack some in the hole. Snaking her head forward, she breathed out softly, and a bright tongue of fire plumed outwards to rise in the middle of the pile. It ignited easily, so Wedge returned to her normal spot opposite Merlin and Arthur. She looked at them, both clearly still embarrassed.  
"Really you needn't feel so embarrassed. Humans kiss all the time. I am well aware of the custom."  
"No, that's not… it's just that men aren't the ones kissing each other…"  
"What's the difference? I know your strange society believes that love is only between opposing genders but really love has no such boundary."  
Arthur stopped talking. In a strange way, it bothered him that the people around him weren't bothered by his affections for another man. Not that he wanted them to, but because he had always believed it to be wrong, and that others would find it wrong also, he was bothered by it and had to forcefully ignore that part of himself. Ultimately, he was annoyed that it was all pointless, all the worry he had held.  
Wedge shook her head and held it with her paw.  
"Arthur if you're going to talk out loud with your mind, please make it more coherent…"  
Arthur looked confused, but not for long.  
"Look if it helps you, gender matters little in my society. Or at least it didn't when we had one. What mattered was love irrespective of who shared it. It was always just considered normal for us, for same genders to bond as well as opposing. To be honest, they got on better. It was human society that made no sense to us."  
"So, two male dragons could freely show their affections in your dragon society?"  
"Two males, two females, males and females, males that chose to be females, females that chose to be males, undecided genders, any combination of the above. Dragons are rather androgynous by nature initially anyway so differences in gender were usually not as pronounced as in your society. I knew a few that just didn't tell anyone which they were/wanted to be. Seriously ask yourself, does knowing gender and sexuality change the rest of the information you have of someone? We had a saying in such situations… Croaw'dra onshf croaw'dra. It means basically, a dragon's colour will always be their colour…regardless of what else you know."

Wedge had said it while stretching out ready for sleep, which made it seem all the more as if it were a normal, boring aspect of society. There was silence as they absorbed the information… it was comforting.  
"Now, get some sleep. It's still going to take days to get there at this pace." Wedge said, and proceeded to rest her head on the ground and close her eyes. Arthur looked at Merlin, smiled, and dragged his bedding closer so that they were aligned to make one large one. He lay down, arms open, welcoming and beckoning Merlin to join him. Merlin happily obliged, snuggling into the prince and drifting to sleep with his warm breath pleasantly brushing upon his neck.

The next morning they set off again, across the changing landscape. It was becoming more rocky and less forested. It was also getting much colder and windier. After a couple of hours, the road ahead disappeared as if any that had walked here turned back, leaving just a seemingly untouched landscape.  
_I have to take the mountain trail. It's going to be rough, but it's the best way to avoid attention. If any of Nick's creatures decide to hunt us, they won't go up this way…they'll assume we took the road.  
_"Why would they assume that?"  
_Because, Arthur, not many go up here. And fewer return. Hold tight, you're about to realise why flying would have been better. _  
Wedge walked through a gap between two huge boulders that marked the beginning of the mountain trail. The wind quickly picked up to the point where she couldn't hear the men right behind her properly. She had been right – the trail would have been treacherous for someone walking on foot, and there was no way a horse could make the journey. Thanks to her large dragon paws, she was able to climb over rocks and keep her footing along the slippery surfaces. It was growing dark, but due to the thick clouds overhead instead of night approaching. They heard a rumble.  
"Rain's coming!" Arthur shouted. Wedge looked up and saw the unmistakable signs of rain pouring from the sky.  
_Ok, just hold on. Now you really shouldn't get wet…if you reach into the bag behind you, you'll find a water resistant blanket. It is imperative that you cover yourselves up entirely.  
_Merlin reached behind him, and pulled out the folded blanket. It was quite large, so it would fit both of them if they huddled together. Wedge stopped moving and waited, as they carefully tucked themselves underneath.  
_Wedge, how are we meant to breathe?  
You'll find a way. As long as you keep the rain out, you can have air holes.  
Why is it so important? We've gotten wet before, you know. _  
Wedge turned her head to face them. She said nothing, not wanting them to panic. Telling them that if they got wet, they could die wasn't the best spirit-lifter.

Once tucked in, Wedge continued on. She jumped up on different boulders, used her claws to dig into the surface and scramble over. The wind was too strong for her to open her wings without being blown off course. It was hard enough to walk in a straight line. The rain pelted from the unforgiving sky, hitting with more force than thought to befit small water drops. The sound was deafening upon the blanket for Merlin and Arthur that were curled up underneath, but outside didn't provide Wedge with much relief. The rain smashed into the solid rocks, creating a loud roar to blind the sense of hearing that occasionally was overwhelmed by thunder. Sight wasn't easy either, as the rain created a thick blanket around the surroundings and the light was hidden above the ominous clouds. Wedge climbed along a pointed ridge, the rocks and dirt succumbing to the weather. With a clasp of thunder and a flash of lightning, the wind suddenly pushed against her body causing the rocks she grasped to give way. She desperately clawed at the ground to remain upon the ridge that ever rose into the black sky. Digging in to some stone, she pulled herself forward yet again.

After an hour of facing the rain, it started to ease in intensity. Merlin was relieved, but that was short lived as hail began to pelt upon the cover. The hail shattered and rebounded against Wedge's tough scales. Thankfully, the hail didn't last long as the men upon her back didn't have the luxury of scales to protect them. Although Wedge couldn't really decide if things had gotten better, as the hail had now turned to snow. The wind hadn't eased, so in reality she was now trudging through a blizzard. It was cold even for her, but she had to continue. Shaking some built up snow off her head, she tried to see ahead in the whiteout. All she could think of were Nick's resounding words. And how this could be the hurt she caused Merlin and Arthur.

Wedge's front paw slipped and fell down further than where the ground was, and she managed to regain her stance before tumbling down the sheer cliff that appeared in front of her. Looking outwards, she saw the other side of the crack in the mountain.  
_I'm going to have to jump, so hold on.  
_She reversed and sprinted forwards as much as possible, before leaping into the air to the right of the other edge. The wind blew just as strong, so when she landed she was centred once more.  
_How much longer, Wedge?  
I'm not sure, Merlin. I really don't know. _


	14. Home

"Nick?"  
Nick looked up at Morgana from the table.  
"Nick what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
When there was just silence, and Morgana's stare, Nick knew she wasn't buying it.  
"Wedge." Was all he would say. Morgana looked downwards and approached him.  
"I am glad you didn't kill her."  
"… I could not. Sometimes I wish things were like they used to be. But never mind, I cannot. No doubt she has fled. I told her what life has been like for me, as she had no idea."  
Morgana placed her hand on Nick's shoulder.  
"The past is awful. But it's made us. And sometimes we do have to let it go and focus on the now. Not always, but this time I think you do."  
"You think I should just let her go?"  
"Will your life be better? I mean you were happy, and at peace, before she showed up. After all she has done, maybe the better punishment is the pain she causes herself…and her isolation. You said it yourself, she was better off alone."  
"No, I said everyone else was better off when she was alone."  
"Even better. Arthur and Merlin are with her, so it won't be long until they are in pain. So all in all, I'm pleased. Let them run."

Nick smiled at her and took her hand. He hugged her goodnight, and left for his chambers adjacent to hers. He still looked out the window, and wondered where she was. Deep down he wanted her to care about him again. He remembered flying, the thrill of riding a dragon. The crisp air, the rushing landscape… it didn't seem too long ago. But he quickly remembered what she did. He remembered the pain, the ambush, the curse. The ignorance, uncaring… it was too much to relive. He looked out again, this time with a scowl on his face.  
"You deserve it." He uttered. He left the window, and went to bed.

Far across the land, upon a frozen mountaintop, a white dragon looked to the sky back at Camelot.  
_I'm sorry.  
_-

Wedge opened her eyes. It was quiet. She unfurled her head from the tight ball she had slept in, and looked out towards the dawn scenery, shaking the settled snow off herself. The wind had died down to a gentle breeze, and the snow was fluttering downwards. She moved her wing carefully flipping the snow behind her to prevent it falling upon the two men snuggled up against her. She nosed them to wake.  
"Guys, we have to get moving now."  
Wedge then stood, causing them to fall to the ground in a heap.  
"'s goin' on?" Arthur muffled.  
"The wind has amazingly died down enough to fly out of here."  
During the harsh storm, Arthur had conceded that he preferred flying. He nodded, and began to climb aboard. He froze, and returned to drag Merlin up to his feet. Merlin woke groggily. It was warm in the pocket of air Wedge created for them, and was realising that the frozen air around him was bitterly chilly.  
"You're up front." Arthur ordered, and pulled him up to Wedge. Merlin sleepily climbed aboard, followed by Arthur. Wedge hastily spread her wings and sprung off, beating her wings quickly to rise above the air current that passed through the mountain ridge. Arthur didn't enjoy it, but didn't complain…merely grasped a hold of Merlin tightly.

For most the journey, Arthur had his eyes shut. He found it more tolerable, as the speeds Wedge was travelling at were not even closely reached previously.  
_We'll arrive to the ocean's edge soon. Then it's only a few hours flight from this height._  
_Thank god.  
_Wedge knew that she should have just done this in the first instance. Well, really she shouldn't be taking them at all. She didn't even know if humans could go back in time…there hadn't been a documented case of it that she knew of. Then again, most uses of the Tae'meil crystal were through an application to a council of temporal experts and then conducted by specialist forces. Their records weren't available to all dragons. But Arthur wouldn't take no for an answer, even if she told him to stay. And Merlin would follow Arthur to the end of time itself.

Wedge was exhausted by the time they landed. They had reached the Isle of Dragon, flying over numerous other Isles in the process. It was large, with a mountain in the centre. The whole land appeared to rise upwards to this central point. The shore was entirely cliff, which sunk downwards in parts before rising upwards to become the base of the mountain. Upon looking, it seemed that stone structures were carved into the mountain, and built around it to create a fusion of nature and city. There were pools of fresh water scattered about, streams running down from the snow-capped mountain and forest littered the base of the mountain to the rocky shore.  
"It's beautiful." Merlin spoke, taking in the sights as they walked through a lower town leading upwards to the main city in the mountain.  
"And lost." Wedge said sorrowfully. It was true; despite the incorporation of flora into the city, it was becoming overrun with foliage. The gardens and trees hadn't been cared for and were beginning to run wild over the stonework. Ivy snaked its way along the tiles and the pillars, giving the look of a lost city in the jungle. They weren't quite ruins, as most structures were still intact, but still ancient and abandoned looking. Wedge looked about mournfully.

They reached the entrance to the main city, a long corridor that was illuminated by the sunshine on the outside of the mountain and strangely, on the inside as well. Looking closely as they walked through, their footsteps echoing down the hall, Merlin and Arthur noticed that mirrors were used to beam the sunlight along the corridor. The foliage clasping the white stone pillars died down until it was just beautifully carved rock surfaces in sight. They passed many corridors leading away from the main hallway, each looking just as intricately decorated and sadly abandoned.

Inside the main chamber, there was a large expanse of what appeared to be a desk. To the left and right, a smaller (but still huge) path lead out and around a curve.  
"How far along do they go?"  
"Those halls circle the mountain. The city is circular around the heat centre of the mountain. There are sections on the outside, of course, but most was made underground. There are mirrors and such for lighting, but we just used lightoil for most lighting since fire isn't really a problem for us. The higher levels near the peak were for the more official members of society… the wisest, smartest, most skilled dragons. The main areas were down here."  
Wedge began walking to the right. She didn't seem to want to talk about her city too much.  
"So did you live up there?" Arthur asked.  
"Ha… hardly. That was for the best of the best. I've been up there, but I didn't live there. I was more of a solitary dragon. I didn't fit in well. I had friends, of course, and I did what I had to when asked by the Elders, but …look it doesn't matter. That was a long time ago."  
Arthur dropped the subject. He turned to Merlin, who gave him an 'oh well' look. They hadn't walked long until they noticed that the hall had a warm glow in it. A very warm glow. It was a volcano.  
_It's a volcano?  
Yes. Don't worry it's not going to hurt you. We use the heat and light of the magma. _

Wedge didn't elaborate further. Merlin didn't ask. Wedge stopped out the front of one of the doors they had encountered. She lay herself onto the ground.  
"You can stay here. This was one of the chambers for the Dragonlords. It hasn't been used in a long time, but it should suffice."  
Merlin slid off, and reached his hand out to help Arthur. Smiling, Arthur took it and hopped off. Wedge opened the door, and inside was a reasonably sized room built into the stone. It had a large bed sitting across from a fireplace. The roof caved upwards into a vent that opened to outside. It also had mirrors in it, allowing some daylight to fall upon the rear wall where a small garden once was. There were only dead plants there now. Wedge reached her neck upwards and gently blew a stream of fire out into a ledge that worked around the room. The flames travelled all the way along the trench which was filled with a flammable liquid. The flames were soft and gave a candlelight-like glow to the room.  
Merlin and Arthur walked in and went over to the two chairs that were facing the fire on opposing sides of a floor rug.  
"If you open the tap over there, you will get a flow of fresh water. I'll bring you some food at dinner time." Wedge indicated over to the wall with a spout with a twist handle sticking out of it above a sink. Near it was a small table.  
"Don't touch too much… or wander off too far… this place can be dangerous."  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
"Not here. I… I need to be alone for a while." Wedge spoke sadly, and moved backwards to leave the room. She looked at them with sad eyes and walked on, closing the door behind her. Merlin looked at Arthur before moving back to the doorway and peering out of it. He saw Wedge padding along the rock hallway, head hung low. Looking down, he saw the saddle had been placed to the side of the doorway.  
_It must be hard for her, being here. _Merlin thought to himself (for once). He quietly closed the door again.

Wedge took flight and left the underground tunnels – the inside of the volcano was hollow, except for the magma at the bottom of the pit – but that was covered up and a long way down. The spout at the top had been opened, so that dragons could go in and out as they pleased. The hallways opened up to reveal carved windows all along the inside. It was beautiful – a waterfall crashed downwards from the back which landed in the collection pool at the bottom, and then was released outside into the forest streams. From where she took off, she could see the other side of the level she was on and the level that was above her. Then, right at the top, was the A-level. She flew past it as she exited the mountain. She vividly remembered the last time she had landed there.

Now out into the open air, she flew around a bit. Sure, she had just been flying all day, but she needed to stretch the muscles that hadn't been used in that flight. So after a few acrobatic stunts and an extreme drop, she landed and decided to walk the majority of the way to her destination.

Approaching quietly, she walked through the tree line out into the open field.  
"Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long."  
There was no response, but she wasn't expecting there to be. She had said it out into the field of stones. She padded her way along the isles until coming to rest at a group of ones in particular.  
"It's been a long time. Much as happened."  
The graves didn't respond. There was just silence.  
"I miss you. All of you."  
Silence again. She pressed her nose into the stone that was directly ahead of her, and then returned to her seated position to look at the group before her.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She said. She'd said it many times before, but there was no solace.  
"I'm lost. I wish you were here to help me."  
She lovingly stroked the white stone.  
"If I do nothing, they are hurt. If I help, they are hurt… I don't know what to do. I wasn't there for you and I lost you. And now I fear that in helping Arthur and Merlin… I'm going to hurt them too. It seems that just knowing me is enough to get hurt…."  
Wedge broke into tears. They fell upon the green soil with soft patters, audible over the immense silence. She sniffed and looked up into the sky, where the light was piercing through the clouds in a glorious fashion. She held back the tears from continuing to fall.

"Is it nice there?"  
She waited for a response that never came. She looked back at the gravestones.  
"I don't want to be alone. I hope you'll forgive me enough to let me be with you once more."  
Wedge looked up at the mountain.  
"I can't leave them. I… I fear what is to come, but only for them. My time here is ending. I know that. It's the way it should be. I don't belong here anymore. I tried to hide from that fact, on my rock, but coming back just made me realise it more. The dragon age is over, and man doesn't want me in their world. But now as with then, my isolation, I still have my punishment – Nick is still out there. I'll not be at peace until he is."


	15. The Last Night

Wedge stayed still for a while, but then straightened herself up, bowed her head to her fallen comrades, and left. She headed to the forest to collect some fruits and vegetables for Arthur and Merlin. They would be sick of them, she knew that, but she wasn't going to kill another thing. Not here. She wandered through, collecting this and that, until she stumbled upon what she was hoping to find – the human food garden. The term 'garden' was loosely applied as it had gone wild, and resembled a thick and varied shrub and forest area. She smiled as she saw the various ingredients that she couldn't find on the mainland (dragons brought back all kinds of things from their travels overseas). _I'm going to make them one of my favourites. _

As she was digging up an edible root, she could see the scar left by Nick's sword. The skin under her scales glistened in the speckled light. It was different, but not out of place. It seemed only fitting to have been scarred on the outside by him. She tried to shake it from her mind and focus on her collection. Once she had all her ingredients hovering behind her, she returned to the mountain.  
She went to one of the old kitchens. She scraped the firestones together into the cooking area, and placed the pot on top. Using her sharp claws, she sliced up all the vegetables and some of the fruits. She threw in a bulb first, with some water, and breathed fire onto the stones. The water began to boil, so she threw in the vegetables, the grasses and leaves she had from the assorted plants. She let it boil for a while, stirring occasionally, as she looked about the old kitchen. She peered into a cupboard and found containers of salt and what looked to be sugar and pepper. She sniffed them. _I suppose they're ok still… _In the pot they went.

Wedge knocked on their door. Merlin answered happily, and invited her in. There was just enough room for her to stand. "I brought dinner." The table moved to the middle of the rug near the fire as a large tray floated forward to land on it. Behind the tray was a platter of fruit. "That smells…amazing… what is it?" Arthur stated, curiously approaching the two bowls that sat on the tray either side of a small pot. "Soup. Not sure what kind, it's just something that we make here and one of my favourite human foods. The foods here are found all across the world and brought here, so try some. You mightn't like it all but some you might. I'll bid you goodnight. Tomorrow morning we'll… you know. Use Tae'meil. I know you insisted that you were both doing this, so I'm not going to try and talk you out of it. But as I said… I don't know if this is going to work. I've selected the time period with the least amount of danger to you both, but I've never done it before and I can't ensure you'll survive or if we'll even make it at all. So … um…" "Tonight may be our last night." "Yes, Arthur." "As a knight, I have had many of those. Perhaps none this severe." Wedge solemnly nodded, and backed out of the room. "Be well." Wedge said as she shut the door.  
Arthur and Merlin ate the soup hungrily. Not only were they starving, but it was excellent. The various fruits were also divine, well almost all of them anyway. After finishing their bowls, the remainder of the extra helping in the pot, and some of the fruits, they were stuffed. Not overly so, but nicely full. They had lit the fireplace while Wedge had gone, after finding a room with dried wood nearby. "I think I should fire you and hire Wedge instead, with cooking skills like that." "You wouldn't. Besides, she's not going to clean up after you like I do." "No I guess you're right. She doesn't seem to respect my position as prince." "Haha at all. And what would you do of me, if you did hire her?" Arthur looked at Merlin slyly, a gleam in his eye. He got up, and slowly approached Merlin. Initially, Merlin flinched when Arthur grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, thinking he was going to be whacked in the head, but was met instead with a passionate kiss. Merlin happily leaned into it and moaned. "I could never get rid of you." Arthur whispered, standing up again. Merlin was suddenly very aware that he was sitting in a chair, and not with Arthur, but couldn't think of a reasonable explanation as to why he should stand. Looking at the dish on the table, he sprang upwards and grabbed it. "I need to…put this over there." He stated idiotically. Arthur laughed. Merlin quickly placed the tray in the sink and returned to where Arthur was standing. He stood before him, but didn't look him in the eyes. "What's wrong Merlin?" "It's just…what Wedge said. About this being our last night. I – I'm just scared is all." Arthur didn't say anything initially. Instead, he stepped in and wrapped his arms around his servant and held him tightly. He actually found it really odd to think of Merlin as his servant now, only doing so because of Merlin's cleaning up. Arthur rested his head on Merlin's, and kissed his forehead. "It'll be ok. But don't worry about that now. It's not certain, and we have now." "Now. Just you, me, and now. I like that." Merlin said, comforted. He found it all too easy to focus solely on the now – Arthur's muscular form pressed in to him, the warm ambiance of the fire-lit room, the single inviting bed behind them. He just wished that Arthur would remove all his armour. He had taken of his plating, but still wore his mail. He wanted to be closer, to feel the familiar heat that radiated from the prince's body. Possibly for the last time. _No, don't think like that. _  
As if able to read his mind, Arthur broke the hug and took off his mail. "That gets rather heavy after a while…" he spoke to justify himself. _Oh to hell with it._ Merlin stepped closer and pulled Arthur into another kiss. It was passionate and lengthy, Arthur's tongue slipping into Merlin's mouth. He revelled in the feel of it, unlike anything he'd experienced before. Every movement made his body twitch, and so when Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist to pull him closer, shivers ran up and down his spine. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair causing Merlin to moan again in pleasure, the vibrations resounding on Arthur's tongue. Arthur pushed forward, so that Merlin would step back until his legs hit the side of the bed. He sat, and Arthur leaned over him. Merlin's hands no longer reached Arthur's back, so he slid them to his chest. Arthur growled gutturally as Merlin's nimble hands swept over his nipples. Without breaking the kiss, Arthur slipped his hands underneath Merlin's loose shirt and ran it the length of his upper body. He could feel Merlin shudder underneath his touch, and moved his fingers to sweep over the hardened bud. Merlin gasped at the feeling, causing Arthur to smile satisfactorily.  
Arthur was possessed by an urge to tear all of Merlin's clothes off, and then his own, and press up against him. He managed to keep it at bay, however, to ask Merlin some things pressing on his mind. "Merlin? I have to ask… have you done anything like this before with anyone?" Merlin shook his head. "Are you ok with this? I have to know that you're not just letting me because I want to…" "I want to, Arthur…more than anything right now." "Thank God." Arthur leapt back onto Merlin, who had skidded backwards enough for Arthur to kneel on the bed atop of Merlin. Arthur pulled off Merlin's shirt, hands wandering playfully again, as Merlin fumbled at Arthur's. He managed to get it off, and Arthur then pressed himself against Merlin and began kissing where Merlin's neckerchief was. "Have you?" "Hmm?" "Done this before?"  
Arthur returned to face Merlin. "Once. With a woman." "…oh." Merlin stated, deflated. Not that he should have expected anything else, but it still made him feel that way. "Don't worry, Merlin… it's different with you. This…this is so much better. Last time was like, no meaning. Just….touching. Then it was over and I didn't see her again. I didn't want to. But you Merlin…it feels right. I want to stay forever, here with you…I love you." Merlin's smile almost jumped off his face. He said it…actually said it…with his soul. Merlin kissed him again, and rested his hand upon Arthur's chest, able to feel the racing heart beneath. Arthur placed his hand over the top of Merlin's. He leaned forward until he was lying on top of Merlin.  
The rest was just a blur to Merlin. The most amazing blur he'd ever experienced. He knew every detail that happened, but it just was lifted up on a cloud of ecstasy that felt separate to his being. The way Arthur so tenderly stroked down his body, the unbelievable sensation of him grinding into him in all the right places while his muscular arms still remained near his head so that Arthur's mouth could explore his neck, the passion in how they touched each other, the most incredible sense of pleasurable pain unlike anything he'd experienced, the bond they shared as they screamed each other's names in a torrent of bliss.


	16. Successfully Backwards

Merlin had laid in Arthur's arms for a while dozing. Arthur was sleeping soundly, cuddling his Merlin, utterly content. Merlin was still on a high from their actions before, and was enjoying the happy feeling too much to sleep. Tomorrow had almost come, and then they would see if it was actually possible to go back and change things. Merlin wondered how things would change. Would they have no memory of the events that transpired since? They wouldn't have happened, if they succeeded. But they did happen… the first time around at least. He didn't want to give up what he had now with Arthur. The old Arthur, the Arthur that was to be King, wouldn't let himself go this far. Merlin was faced with a dilemma. He could do his duty, his destiny, and save Camelot. Or, he could let what has happened happen, and have an Arthur that was safe and loved him.  
_Love or duty? Keeping him would be selfish, but it's everything I want…if getting Arthur is being selfish, then I don't mind. But… he is to be King of a new world. He can't do that without a Kingdom. But I'll lose him._

Merlin spent the remainder of the night in a daze, mostly asleep except for his mind that tore at him. When the dawn light shone down through the air vent and upon the wall, he had made up his mind. He was still trying to justify it to himself, however. He didn't realise that Arthur was awake at this time as well, thinking about the same things.  
_I can't let my feelings for Arthur get in the way of what is the right thing to do. _

_If things go back to the way they were, then I won't have Merlin.  
But do we have the right to change time itself for everyone?  
He'll still be there, as my servant. But he would never want to be anything more with me if I am to be King.  
But there won't be an 'everyone' unless we do this.  
I have to be faithful to Camelot. It is my duty.  
We have to. I love him, but I have to let him go.  
I love him… I don't want to let him go.  
He is King Arthur.  
I will be King. I must.  
I will still be there for him, in silence if I remember these days. Maybe the future will end up this way again?  
I'm not losing him, not really. And … I will be King, I can be with him if I choose. IF I choose. IF I remember now. If he remembers now.  
I can only try. Wait and see.  
And if not, then no doubt I will find this again._

You needn't worry, you will remember the days that never were.  
Both Arthur and Merlin jumped at the voice intruding upon their thoughts. They looked at each other.  
"Did you hear Wedge…like in your head?" Arthur asked nervously.  
"Yeah, I did…did you?"  
Arthur nodded. They waited for a second, looking about in confusion – as Wedge wasn't with them. Then there was a knock on the door. Arthur shouted for her to enter, still a little off-put by the interruption to his reverie. Wedge nudged the door open and entered, bring with her some breakfast.

Wedge used magic to allow the bread-like object to float to the table. She looked at them and smiled a nervous smile.  
"Sorry. You were both having the same conversation in your minds. Ironically, you were actually speaking in turn to a degree…" Wedge said, trailing off at the end. Arthur suddenly became very aware that he was naked in bed, sitting up against a naked Merlin. And… Wedge seemed unaffected. But, then again, she didn't seem to have a problem with anything thus far between them. Despite the potentially awkward situation, Arthur and Merlin actually felt relatively comfortable. Wedge barely noticed – it was how she expected to find them. She walked back out the door.  
"Be up, dressed and ready as soon as you can."

Merlin and Arthur followed behind Wedge as she led the way to the chamber. They had to fly up to the higher ring to gain access to the door that opened to a deep shaft that dropped downwards at a 50 degree angle. It didn't travel downwards that far, but it was such a gaping hole leading to darkness that it seemed to plummet to the centre of the earth. Arthur held a torch lit by Wedge. The dragon didn't need to increase the light from the tunnel as she could see clear enough already. They approached a clearing, where the roof opened up high above them. The cavern was brightly lit owing to holes in the ceiling. It was much like the rest of the dragon structures – greenery blossomed across the stone. Vines dangled downwards from the holes to meet the plants rising up from the ground. In front of them was a large stone door. It was massive – twice Wedge's height. It was made of two parts that separated in the centre. Wedge approached it, looked back at them, and then placed her hand on the door. She didn't move the door, however. She just sat there, on her hind legs, body upright and looking at the floor.  
"Wedge?"  
"What we're about to do is … very forbidden."  
"We've come too far to stop now."  
"I know Arthur. And the fact that we're breaking such a dragon law only reminds me of the fact that they're not here to enforce it. But… can't change that. Even with time travel. Not that I could, or should…or would."  
"If this place is so sacred, Wedge, and there are other dragons out there, why aren't they here continuing society?" Merlin asked. Wedge looked down at him.  
"You can't have the same society with just the survivors. Those that remain aren't all that was here before. This just reminds us of a time we have lost. All there is to do is to move on and live for the future… one that we don't belong in. There is no hope left for us, Merlin. So we have just … accepted defeat and in turn lost what we were."

They said nothing, but Arthur and Merlin were starting to understand why Wedge was helping them in this way. Why she would break such an important law and risk so much to prevent the fall of Camelot, rather than rebuild. And why she was helping them… she couldn't do anything for her own kind, but she could for them. Arthur felt a new-found bond with the dragon he had grown fond of over the past few weeks. He placed his hand upon her gently, as if to convey his understanding. He couldn't put it into words, how he felt, but Wedge understood. She could receive emotions and wordless thoughts too if they were projected at her hard enough.

"It is time." Arthur spoke to her, as if he was ready for the end to come. Wedge nodded. Pushing against the stone, the doors opened with a screeching sound. Inside the circular room was a stone pillar, and resting upon it was a large white-clear crystal. There was a hole in this section of the cavern's roof as well, which shone light into the room upon the crystal, which sparkled and refracted the light outwards into the cavern. On the walls were carvings in dragontongue, accompanied by drawings and diagrams. Wedge's eyes fell to the ground, to the shadowed outskirts of the room. Slowly, she approached what lay there. Sitting, she bowed her head to the skeletal remains of a dragon.

Merlin originally didn't take much notice of the bones, having seen animal remains often enough. But he then realised that it was one of Wedge's kind and no doubt important to her – as much as if they had found a man's body.  
"The Keeper." Wedge said. "Vigilant to the last."  
Arthur walked up to the skeleton, its head being the size of his body. Wedge looked sad, and Arthur could feel a twinge of sorrow too. Then he noticed a metal object lying with the remains – a sword. Suddenly he felt guilty – it appeared man had killed this dragon. A few months ago and he would have applauded the brave knight that had slain it, but now he asked why the creature had to die. This fact was not lost on Wedge. He didn't ask what a man would be doing here. Instead, he joined Merlin in front of the crystal.

Wedge looked at the pedestal, and noted the hole in the base.  
"A dragon must breathe fire into the keyhole to release the crystal. It was the only way we could ensure only dragons took it."

It wasn't long before Wedge had the crystal in her paws. She looked at it for a moment, thinking about all the rules entwined in its history. She shook her head and lifted her breastplate scale to reveal a small pocket in which she placed the mystical crystal.

"Let's get this over with. I don't fancy sticking around waiting for the inevitable."  
Wedge stated and began walking out. Arthur took Merlin by the hand and followed patiently. They had discussed exactly how they were going to achieve time travel. The thought of it made Arthur sick to the stomach, but he just swallowed and braved on. Heights. Why did it involve heights?

Merlin took the front, and helped Arthur into the back of the saddle. There remained a solemn silence between them all. They didn't want to think about the fact that it could all be over. Wedge placed the end of the crystal into her mouth so it pointed forwards, and jumped up into the clear morning sky, flying upwards at high speed. They passed the cloud layer and kept rising.  
_Wedge – it's getting really hard to breathe up here…  
I'm sorry Merlin. The air bubble I can take with me from the surface is almost gone. It's not much further now. The instructions said I have to be this high to gain enough speed. _

She levelled off, and looked down at the sea below.  
_Here goes. _  
Wedge began her dive. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but there was only so much she could do for Arthur. Using her wings, she propelled herself forward, plummeting towards the sea. She hoped the inertia wouldn't hurt her friends too much. Merlin was feeling sick, and Arthur was having trouble staying awake. Aside from his ill feeling, Merlin was getting worried. The ground was rapidly approaching, far quicker than anything he'd ever experienced, and there was nothing happening. No magic changing the space around them…nothing.  
_Wedge… the ground is getting closer.  
Almost enough speed….  
Arthur's passed out…I don't feel well either…  
_Wedge was noticing the ocean was indeed approaching quickly. It had to be soon, or they would hit the ground. She tried not to wonder why the instructions on the wall said to stay straight and pointed throughout the dive. Finally, white light began to dance about them as the world began to wobble about. The light encased them, and then went clear in front of them. Wedge's face dropped. It was still the ocean, except it wasn't the crystal blue colour as before, but a grey colour in the midst of a fierce storm. It then made sense. They moved in time, not space. Wedge took in a deep breath, and shut her eyes. She hit the ocean's surface head on at full speed.

She plunged deep down into the turbulent water, twisting and twirling. She growled, releasing the crystal into the water. Realising, she swiped out to snatch it back. She managed to snag it and pocket it into the space in behind her chest plate. She then looked around and saw that her riders weren't on her back anymore. Frantically, Wedge swirled about the water. It was very dark, but Wedge managed to find Merlin.  
_Arthur?  
No… he shot backwards before I could grab him!  
_Wedge powered for the surface to allow Merlin (and herself) some oxygen. She burst through the rough surface to be met with powerful winds, rain and waves. The water crashed against her scaly body, and then dived again. She tried reaching out her mind, to find Arthur's, but he was already unconscious and so hard to find. After what seemed like forever, Wedge found him. He was at the bottom, lying amidst the sand. They weren't far from the shore, so it wasn't so far down. Wedge grabbed him and pushed off the ground to break the surface. She tried hard to fly, but with the storm raging it was too difficult. She managed to hand Arthur to Merlin, and trudge towards the shore. It was a strange mix between flight and swimming, but she tried as hard as she could to get to land as soon as possible.

It only took her a couple of minutes, but she was exhausted. She collapsed and panted on the dark sand for a second, before jumping up to join Merlin where he had dragged Arthur.  
"He's not breathing... Wedge, he's not breathing…!"  
"Yeah I can see that!" Wedge snapped, stripping off Arthur's armour – probably too roughly. She sniffed him, screwed up her face and then inhaled deeply. Merlin was kneeling at Arthur's head, stroking his hair, looking up to Wedge. She released a breath of clear-white-blue magic over him, and he gasped. Merlin bowed his head in relief and kissed his love on his forehead.  
"Thank you."  
"It wasn't hard, he wasn't far gone. How could I not?"  
Merlin smiled at her, with the most loving face Wedge had seen in a long time (when directed at her). She smiled back.

"Merlin… I think we should get moving. We need to find out when we are. But… hey, we survived!"  
"Almost. And…we haven't been here long yet."  
Merlin had a point. They said nothing further, but walked away from the sea. Merlin held onto Arthur's resting body tightly as Wedge walked.  
"I think it would be best if we flew back towards Camelot while Arthur's out. You can strap yourselves into the saddle like last time; that should keep you on as we aren't going to be crashing into any seas anymore."  
Wedge waited for Arthur to be strapped down tightly before taking off. Wedge had thought it was sunrise initially, but it was actually the final moments of sunset. She flew out towards the kingdom, away from the storm, to where the sky was clear. The moon rose above the horizon as they flew, spilling bright white light upon them. Wedge's scales caught the light magnificently, and sparkled dazzlingly to make it as if she were glowing.


	17. A Slightly Different Warlock

_I think we'll stop at my place before getting to Camelot. I doubt you could just walk into the castle with me._  
As much as Merlin didn't like it, it was true. He agreed. They continued to talk for some time, the night air much warmer than Merlin expected – but then again, it wasn't winter anymore. They landed at the base of a small mountain that opened up to a large open plain with a house that lay before the forest that led to Camelot.  
"This is where you live?"  
"Before being sent to the Isle, yes. It hasn't been that long that I've been gone from here, only about a year."  
Wedge wandered towards her house – it had a large shed out the back of the cottage where Merlin assumed was where she slept as a dragon. Looking up to the sky, Wedge let out a strange call. It was loud, echo-y, solid in tone with a slight rasp.  
_Calling my horses. _Wedge said in response to Merlin's inquisitive looks.

They waited a while, enough time for Arthur to wake and cause a fuss. He ranted, paced when he got his strength back, and was generally in a foul mood over what happened. Merlin was patient, and managed to calm him down and talk to him. Wedge merely watched in silence. After some time, they saw three horses galloping towards them from behind the rounded mound in the open plain.

"Wait – I thought Issy was black?" Arthur stated, looking at the massive horse in the middle that bolted towards them.  
"He is. That's not Issy – that's Laiya. Issy's girlfriend, for lack of better terms. He considers himself her girlfriend too. She's very sweet. Strong and hardy, she can do anything you tell her to. But she's not as subservient as Gorran or Issy… you have to give her reason to follow your commands."  
Laiya came up and nuzzled Wedge's scales on her neck.  
"She's just as amazing though. Real leader, but chooses to follow."  
Wedge nuzzled back. Gorran and Airama had already begun to sniff out the new company. Wedge became human and continued to stroke the bright white horse before her. Laiya had a plaited mane with a pink tie at the end, and was a brilliant white colour – but not as clear white as Airama, being a 'grey' and not a cremello. Just as last time, Gorran chose placid Merlin, and Airama took liking to strong-willed Arthur…riders after their own hearts.

Wedge took them to the shed where she tacked Laiya up and indicated where the tack was for Gorran and Airama. Arthur happily did his own, oddly enough to Merlin. They didn't question it however. Instead, they rode as quickly as possible… if Wedge had done it right, they were only a day or so before the kingdom was stormed by Morgana and Nick, but still when Arthur and Merlin were 'out of time'. They had to find Nick before he took Camelot.

Riding through the forest was slow. Some of the paths were overgrown or blocked with fell trees, so detours were necessary and often walking pace was the maximum. Merlin and Arthur rode side by side, which Gorran and Airama didn't mind. Wedge looked back at them occasionally, and smiled at them. She felt so much affection for them, and loved how much they loved each other. It made her resolve inside herself stronger for the choice she had made. She knew what was coming, and what had to be done. But it was time.

_Stop._  
Wedge froze, as did the horses.  
_Stay here. Be silent. _  
Merlin and Arthur said nothing. They didn't move. Neither did the horses – clearly an indication that Wedge was talking to them as well. She dismounted and stayed low to the ground. Wedge padded closer to the side of the road, and approached the bush that separated the high road to the lower path. Her black cloak billowed in the wind as she slowly moved closer, as if about to pounce while hunting. Well, in fact, that was exactly what she was doing. In a flash, Wedge sprang out through the bushes in dragon form and growled upon making contact with her prey. There was a yelp of surprise, and the boys couldn't resist looking. They saw Wedge there, pinning a grey wolf to a large tree. Her teeth were bared, as were the wolf's.  
_Wedge? What are you doing here? You should be on your Isle of Isolation, no?  
_The voice was smug, even though cautious.  
_What are you up to? Why are you doing this? What interest do you have with Camelot?  
What? Camelot?  
Where is Morgana?!  
Oooh the dark haired witch. Yes. She wants to take back her castle. I want a place to live that isn't a hole where magic is welcome. We are going to help each other. _  
Nick used his paws to push Wedge's claws down to allow him to breathe properly. He returned to his natural, preferred form.  
"Morgana would have you join her too. She loves her dragon to the ends of the earth, and dragonkind itself. There would be much you could teach them both. But don't think I would let you roam free…"  
"Not on your life."  
"So… never. I'm fine with that. The question remains however… why do you care so much?"  
Wedge dropped Nick completely.  
"You hurt the ones I love."  
"Now that makes no sense. You don't know any one here."  
Wedge shut her mouth, and just watched as Nick adjusted his attire and collected the items he had been carrying.  
"Maybe not right now. You attacked them and sent them away."  
"You mean the Prince? Now I know you're lying, because that idiot despises magic and everyone that posseses it. I sent him – well, to you, in the hopes that you would either kill him or he kill you. Make you see the true nature of those humans that you care about. The ones without magic – they will destroy what scares them. Unless they are destroyed first. But even so… he and his manfriend won't even arrive on your Isle for days so I fail to see how you could already know them. Or how you're here now."  
"Give it to me." Wedge stated bluntly, sick of the word dance Nick was playing.

"I'm bored with you now." Nick stated, and then disappeared. Wedge snorted. She looked at the ground, to think, but noticed a small bag of cloth remaining. She opened it, and it was a vial with a beautiful intricate metal frame on the outside. It was clearly a gift for Morgana that Nick had left behind. Wedge picked it up and put it in her pouch.

Wedge returned to where she had left her company, to find the men peering at her through the shrub.  
"Nick sends his regards." She stated to them. She returned to being human, and mounted Laiya.  
"They make their attack in two days. We have to warn your knights, Arthur, and prepare for the battle. Camelot appears to be the setting. And that is two days, including the one approaching at dawn. We have to finish our task before five days, when your past selves will return to this timeline."


	18. Actually Not Dead - Yet

They rode until morning, when they arrived at the gates of Camelot. It was quite the shock to everyone to see Arthur alive. They had rode in during Uther's burial. Arthur had taken it well enough, as he had had more time than the remainder of Camelot to process the information and find his peace. Still, he had needed the support of his Merlin throughout the difficult ordeal of saying goodbye to his father, and announcing how he actually wasn't dead… while standing in front of the memorial to him. To their relief, they weren't pestered on how they survived the sorcerer… everyone was simply happy for him to be there alive. Wedge had taken a step back during all the activity. It wasn't until Arthur brought attention to her that people seemed to notice her. She felt extremely embarrassed, but happy, when Arthur described how helpful she had been and how she was their saviour. Somehow, it came across that Wedge was actually a royal… and so Arthur made it known that she was actually the queen of a small distant land that had now been lost and thus would be living in the castle as thank you for helping Camelot. Wedge was uncomfortable with it, particularly the 'queen' part, but was grateful none the less. She didn't admit it, but it made her happy beyond measure that she had been offered a home with them.

It was futile to try and prevent the celebration that followed. Wedge tried to enjoy herself, which she did on occasion as the King-to-be's guest. It was lucky in a way that everyone was too engrossed in Arthur's tale of a great dragon that protected them in the distant land, and the strange woman he had brought back, to notice that Merlin was positioned slightly too close to him and would occasionally touch his hand on the table.

The night of cheering and, for Arthur, drinking, was over. Merlin had his prince over his shoulder, helping him up to his room. Wedge walked with them – she hadn't been in a Camelot that wasn't rubble before. Arthur was singing happily, and off key, and Merlin was laughing and telling him how stupid he was acting. Thankfully the halls were clear of people at this time of night, so no one but Wedge and Merlin heard Arthur state how much he loved Merlin and wanted him to wear a bright blue dress at their wedding when he was King next week. Merlin didn't let it get to him, and just pushed the thoughts aside. Well, most of them… he couldn't get rid of all his thoughts, not when the prince was insistent on kissing him at the doorway to his chambers. Needless to say he allowed Arthur to drag him into the chambers with him, and bode Wedge goodnight from the door.

The next day was mostly meetings. Arthur talking to the council and the knights about the threat of Morgana. Wedge was present to aid with details, and Merlin was there too as support. The knights had yet to have proof themselves of Wedge's heart and so took her words cautiously. But they trusted Arthur completely, and so if he said Wedge was an ally, so be it. The knights had, however, laughed at Arthur's plan. His idea was to get the dragon to guard the heart of Camelot and ward Morgana and Nick off once they arrived. It was when they realised he was being serious that they grew concerned. After much deliberating, it was decided that they would hold a blockade at the gate – with no dragon aid. It was true. They did not like dragons, and certainly didn't trust them enough to let one near their home or themselves. Wedge tried her hardest not to be hurt, and did really appreciate Arthur's efforts to explain that this one was noble of heart and would not harm Camelot. Unfortunately, the council, the knights and the elders all overruled Arthur to decree that any dragon to approach the castle would be attacked and killed on sight. Much to Merlin and Arthur's disgust. But there was nothing to be done, even when Arthur said that he would communicate that with the dragon…so that it would never aid them.

In no time at all, they were standing there, armour plated and armed. Staring out into the darkness. Morgana, Nick and a group of black creatures had been seen by scouts in the forest headed for the main gate of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur stood with Wedge, who had insisted to join the fight any way she could. She wore the chain mail and armour of the knights, and held a sword and the crystal. They stood at the rear, in the city square. Merlin secretly held Arthur's hand. Arthur took a deep breath, and then kissed Merlin on the forehead. Merlin grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips briefly, before allowing him to walk forward to head the knights.

"You have to help us, Wedge. There's no way we can fight and win without magic…they're all just going to die again."  
"I know Merlin."  
"But how? If they see the real you, they'll attack you too. Both sides will."  
"I know, Merlin."  
"You don't deserve that. How can we expect your help if we kill you for trying to give it?"  
"Merlin… stop talking."  
Wedge looked at the sky.  
"Go. Be with him. He needs you. I will do what I can."  
Merlin didn't argue, but simply gave Wedge a big hug and then ran off to be with his love. Wedge ran in the opposite direction.

"Are you ready, Nick?"  
"Always, Morgana."  
The pair marched forward, followed by their company of men, encircled with dark screeching creatures. They were not many, but strong enough.  
"Finally – magic will take its rightful place in this kingdom." Morgana spoke, looking at Nick. He didn't smile at her words.  
"Don't worry yourself. I've seen what these creatures of yours can do – they don't stand a chance."  
Nick didn't talk, just looked at her.  
"It's the dragon, again, isn't it?"  
"If she is here, then she's up to something. And that could throw out our plans."  
"IF. I mean really, why would a dragon aid its own destruction? And you got rid of Merlin and Arthur… sent them to that rock island place. So it wouldn't have any reason to remain here, it would only go searching for its friends."  
"But how does she know them?"  
"Oh who cares? Listen, you have faith in your crystal, don't you?"  
"Yes, Morgana."  
"And you said it couldn't harm the crystal or its power, yes?"  
"Yes I did, Morgana."  
"Then you have nothing to fear. We are unopposed – that dragon would never stand up against us, not when it can do nothing."

Morgana's resolute was final. Nick nodded – he was just being paranoid, he told himself. They had approached the base path towards the bridge up to the main gate of Camelot. The forest was thin, and they could see the knights standing there waiting for them. Not that it mattered, it only meant they were in one convenient place to dispose of at once. They looked rightfully scared. The first line ran out towards them, to prevent the fight being on their own ground. Nick and his company stopped and let them come…the men behind him darting backwards in order to get behind the knights once they had gotten close enough. Arthur and his comrades saw this as cowardice, and believed they were winning the battle already. How wrong they were. Lancelot and Gwaine witnessed what the creatures could do to men, upon seeing the younger knights with them succumb to the torture. It felt like a battle, with the swords blazing and people running, but there wasn't any fighting. Just men around them dying and Nick standing in the same spot next to Morgana, looking at the bloodshed.

"I thought you said that he was gone?" Morgana said to Nick as they noticed Arthur amongst the knights that attacked them.  
"I did. He is." Nick grumbled, growing weary of being part of a trap. He looked about and took a step backwards, much to the glee of the knights.  
"We should go… come back when we figure this out. It feels too much like a trap. We should infiltrate the castle by stealth instead. Morgana – listen to me. This isn't right."

Before Morgana could respond, the air was abuzz with the sound of wings beating against the sky, and a dragon roared as it landed in the battlefield. Wedge snarled and reared up at Nick, who had an 'I told you so' look on his face to Morgana. They quickly agreed to flee, uncertain of what would become of them now that a dragon was in the mix.  
"Wedge! You saved us! Thank you…" Arthur shouted out to her, and she turned to face him. Before being able to do anything, chains were flung over her and she was pulled to the ground. She roared in protest, and Arthur yelled at the offenders, but it was in vain. Being prince wasn't enough sometimes to help the ones you care about.

Wedge didn't fight the metal. She could have easily, but her spirit was broken enough to remain on the ground. Besides, escaping now would only endanger people…Arthur and Merlin in particular. And honestly – where was there to go? Back to her rock? Alone? Those thoughts and feelings circled her mind as she allowed the humans to bind her and begin to drag her to the courtyard. No doubt the council wanted to execute her in front of as many as possible.  
"I won't let this happen." Arthur uttered to her as she walked up the slope to the square. He stroked her head, but was pulled away by Leon.  
_I don't blame you._  
"Wedge – this is my fault, we asked you, I asked you…"  
_I don't blame you Merlin. All that matters is stopping Nick. If I can't, you have to.  
_Leon pulled him away too.  
_I'm sorry. _  
_Don't be. When you live as long as I, and have seen what I have, you see the world and time differently. Don't let it haunt you._


	19. Come to an End

"Well that actually turned out to work in our favour."  
"How so, Nick?"  
"Wedge will be killed – something that I couldn't do. By tonight, we will be free to overrun the city. Night would have been a better choice anyway, as the creatures work better in the dark."  
Morgana only made a grunt to agree with him.  
"You disagree?"  
"No… I just don't want the dragon to die. It is a magical creature, after all, and not deserving of execution. I saw it… it looked at me and I didn't feel hate coming from it. Just think what it could teach me and my lovely girl?"  
"It has to. This one… Wedge is the one I have told you about in part. She has her way of seeing things and believes it to be the right and only way to live or see the world. I would not want to be allied with her … not again."  
"Even still, Nick, it should not die. They are so rare, she may be the only one left besides mine."  
"Let the ones she chose decide her fate. We attack at nightfall. That should be enough time for them to make their decision."

Wedge had been chained to the floor of the courtyard. Still she did not resist, which confused Arthur's trusted knights. Lancelot at looked into her eyes, and mentioned that she didn't seem to mean them harm, like Arthur said. He noted how weak the metal chains were in comparison to magical dragon strength. It wasn't long before he confided to Arthur that he agreed with him about her. Unfortunately, Wedge's continued survival was not due to indecision from the high court… rather, their inability to devise a way how to kill her. If it came down to it, she would escape – she needed to finish her duty. She just wanted to see how it all played out.

The high court were still deliberating. Sorcery was outlawed, but it seemed the only way to kill her. Locking her up in the dungeon where Kilgarrah was imprisoned was not fail-proof, and if what he did when he got out was any indication…they would not do it.

Merlin sat beside Wedge.  
"We'll get you out of here."  
_Do not worry, little one. I can escape when the time is right. It is more important to try and make the people of this land see me as not a threat.  
_Merlin stroked her head, and she let out a happy grumble.  
"I'm not that little, you know."  
"There was a time I would argue… and while you haven't gotten bigger, I wouldn't call you it anymore."  
Arthur was walking towards them, smiling at his statement. He too joined Wedge on the floor, seating himself next to Merlin. He inhaled, and then leant his head on Merlin's shoulder.

"I can't help you, Wedge. The council has its mind made up – only the King could overrule them and I am not. If I free you, I abdicate the throne."  
_Worry not. _  
"Part of me wants you to do that. So we could be free together, far away. But you have your duty and I have mine."  
Merlin was wistful. He stared up at the night sky. He leant his head against Arthur's and took his hand.  
_So much happens at night, these days. So much action under such a peaceful sky. I forget sometimes to stop and look up.  
We get distracted by our lives we forget there is more in this world, sometimes. Others, we are so lost in the beyond that we can't see what we have. Happiness is finding the middle.  
That's really wise, Wedge.  
Thank you Merlin. It comes with both age and experience. Tell me – the stars: are they shining brightly tonight?  
Yes, Wedge.  
_"Wait…no…now it's getting darker. Like cloud cover appearing instantly. That's odd."

Arthur jumped to the sudden outburst of seemingly random statements from Merlin. Wedge made a fearful groan.  
_They come._  
The warning bell sounded out into the night, causing the men to jump to their feet and look about frantically. Knights appeared from all angles, ready to head to the gate. Gwaine was among them.  
"Morgana, my lord. She was seen inside the castle walls. We lost her, but she and her army are among us!"  
Arthur, the vigilant knight, was already dressed in his battle gear. He ran off with Gwaine, Merlin at his heels…Merlin telling Wedge to stay where she was. She gave him a blank, unimpressed look before he realised what he'd said, and then ran to catch up with Arthur. There wasn't much else she could do but wait for the action to be brought to her. No doubt it would find her.

As if on cue, the black creatures sprang out into the square. They circled her, and one tried to attack. She wrenched open her jaw and shot a jet of flames at it – stopping it in its tracks. The others backed off, and went to find more people to suck the life out of. Next, Morgana and Nick casually walked into the square and stood on the steps, surrounded by their entourage. They noticed Wedge there, chained to the floor, looking at them. Morgana smiled, but not evilly. Nick smiled smugly. Moments later, knights ran in. None that Wedge recognised. She could do nothing while she watched Morgana shoot magic at them, causing some to collapse, others to fly outwards, and others run.

_Even without the chains you are powerless. Watch the people you love, who tried to kill you, die.  
_Nick billowed open his cloak to draw out the dark crystal. The one that released the power to flatten Camelot and build his new empire. The crystal that sourced the power for his creatures and most of his magic. It was this moment that Arthur and his group of prized knights burst into the square.

Nick had decided that it didn't matter how Arthur was here – there was nothing he could do anyway. Perhaps even better to make him watch. Morgana certainly thought so at any rate. They all just watched Nick move to the base of the stairs – they were too nervous for anything else, upon seeing the platoon of unconscious knights on the ground before him. Out of thin air, he generated a fancy podium. He gently placed the dark crystal onto it, using magic to repel the knights that dove at him to stop him. Instantly, Morgana's minions dove at the pack. Within moments, a battle had ensued and not many were paying attention to the crystal that was slowly generating a dark mist. Only Nick, Morgana, Wedge, Merlin and Lancelot noticed, the latter realising just how bad it could be.

Lancelot looked at Wedge. She wore a determined look, and he understood what he had to do. He grabbed his sword and ran towards Wedge, thrusting it down upon the chains. Wedge aided in their breaking, rising from the ground with a mighty roar, blowing fire at the black creatures surrounding the battle scene. Nick jumped, Morgana took a step back, Arthur looked up and shouted in joy, and Merlin nodded to Lancelot. This all happened seemingly instantly, but what followed seemed to be in slow motion. Wedge leapt into the air, landing before Nick and the crystal. He sneered and used his staff to encompass Wedge in a purple energy. Wedge resisted its effects, and withdrew her dark crystal from the future. Nick's jaw dropped. Morgana looked confused. Wedge plunged it forward to meet the point of the one on the podium.

Suddenly, and with great noise, the sky was torn apart. A massive rift formed over the two crystals that shattered completely and faded into dark mist. The dark creatures screamed and were sucked through the black energy abyss, and the minions of Morgana dropped to their knees while their energy drained. Nick screamed and lunged at her, using everything he had to push her backwards into the barrier. Wedge just tried to close her eyes and ignore her beating heart. She stood there, in the bright light that was the edge of the rift, and looked at the crowd. All eyes were on her, but she looked at two sets in particular. Arthur was in awe, but Merlin looked frightened. He shook his head at her…begging her not to. She looked sad back at him.  
_Take care of him.  
_Both Merlin and Arthur responded at the same time.  
_I will.  
_  
Arthur felt a stinging pain while watching Nick and Wedge fight. Well, Nick try to harm Wedge and Wedge just looking out, unmoving. This was it. Goodbye.

Wedge closed her eyes, inhaled, and grasped hold of Nick who was against her throat. Using her great wings, she beat once to lift herself up and backwards – through the rift into the spirit world. The world of the dead.


	20. Gone but Resolved

The rift closed itself instantly upon letting the two pass through, leaving the town square as it always was. The night was bright again, the stars shimmering downwards, and there was no damage to the castle. There were just the knights of Camelot, standing above their fallen enemies, looking shocked, and Morgana – lost. While the knights tried to comprehend what just happened, Morgana disappeared. Merlin approached Arthur, and patted him on the shoulder. The battle was over, Nick was gone, and Camelot was saved. But Wedge was gone too.

Arthur didn't object to Merlin staying with him that night. They cried together for a bit, and then spent the night reminiscing over their time with Wedge. It was fleeting, but one of the most important and memorable. They lay in each other's embrace, lost in their thoughts.

Arthur had become King two days later. They held a wonderful ceremony, and Merlin was so proud of him. They hugged and kissed once they were alone, ecstatic. But they still held a loneliness within themselves from their loss. Arthur decided it appropriate to make a memorial in the town square for her, and declared her the Guardian of Camelot to the whole kingdom. There was unrest in the council, but the news was generally well received by the townspeople. Arthur's knights were glad, and the other knights didn't mind. Once the story of her sacrifice was let known, and supported by those present that night, the memorial and title seemed fitting. Even the druids found a new respect for Arthur. All seemed to be well.

Merlin had found a small package in his chambers. The note on the outside was addressed to him.

_Merlin, _

_Thank you for all you have given me in our short time together. It was some of the best of my life.  
Please take care of Gorran, Airama, Laiya and Isieldor. They know they are to remain where they live, as they can sustain themselves but they would like company and someone to watch over them. _

_Make sure you take care of yourself and Arthur. Your journey is far from complete. _

_I have one favour to ask of you. This package here is for Morgana. Now, I know you don't want to have anything to do with her, but please give it to her. Leave it for her to find, send it to her… as long as she gets it. It's important… I hope it will ensure peace for you and Camelot._

I may be gone, but will forever be your Guardian, watching over you.

_Wedge. _

Merlin cried again, Gaius having to comfort him without really understanding what was going on. He granted Wedge her favour – he took the parcel to Morgana. He placed it in her cabin while she was out, upon her bed. Swiftly, he left. He doubted how one small gift could bring peace to Camelot for Morgana, but he trusted Wedge knew what she was doing.

Morgana arrived home, followed by her dear dragon. She instantly noticed that it had been disturbed, and eyed the package on the bed. She cautiously approached and opened it. It was a bottle of bright white glowing liquid, and the wrapping fabric was a letter addressed to her.

_Morgana, _

_You don't know me but I know you from another time. _

_We were enemies only of circumstance. Your desire for revenge over the people that hurt you placing you on the other side to me. I did learn more about you, however. I know how you long for peace, company, a place to belong. That was why you wanted to rule over Camelot – to make a place where magic and the like was accepted. And I know that you are tired of seeking revenge… you just want to live happily with your dragon. What those men have done have made that impossible for you. _

_So please, take this gift. One random act of kindness that I hope will make you see that you don't have to keep fighting. That there is still love out there for you and your kind. Let me give back what was taken, and let you move on. _

_There is a land far north where magic is still free. It is time for you to leave behind what plagues you and live among those there. Your dragon will show you the way. _

_Wedge_

Morgana was taken aback by the statements. She initially wanted to refute them, but knew they were right. She picked up the vial and examined it, removing the cap. The liquid spilled out involuntarily, dancing across the air and engulfing Morgana's beloved dragon. Before her eyes, she saw her grow healthy and strong. She stood tall and proud, bones completely and properly formed with strong full wings and bright white colour. The sickly look was gone, the weakness was gone…it was amazing. Morgana couldn't believe it. She threw he arms around the dragon and cried out of happiness for the new life given to her. In this happiness, she felt Wedge's words sink in. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Fighting had only brought her misery.

"Maybe it is time to move on. Let them have their kingdom. Yes. We'll go north, to where we are accepted. We'll be free."  
Morgana kissed her dragon, thanking Wedge.  
"Can you take me there?" Morgana asked wistfully, not seeking an answer… she would find the way. What happened next came as the greatest, most wonderful shock.  
"Yes."


	21. Epilogue

Time had passed. Not much, but some. Merlin lay with Arthur in bed, unable to sleep. Irritated, he got up and went out onto the balcony. He looked out to the stars, deep inside himself wishing for Wedge to return.  
"Merlin?"  
Merlin spun around to find Arthur standing in the doorframe.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"I know. I miss her too."  
Arthur opened his arms, inviting him in for a hug. Merlin took it gratefully.  
"She never was here long enough to know that she belonged here. I wish she was now." Merlin said, head buried in his King's chest.  
There was a sparkle of light outside, one that grew brighter and brighter. Merlin had to be made aware of it by Arthur nudging him to turn around and look. There, before them, materialised a light blue and white ghost form of Wedge.

"Wedge!" Merlin gleefully shouted and ran towards her. She raised her paw and shook her head.  
"No touch, sorry."  
"How…how?" Arthur spluttered.  
"The gate between the living and the dead required one life to cross over in order to close. Since there were two of us, I guess we didn't go all the way through."  
"So you can stay?"  
"I don't know Merlin. I…the last thing I remember was stepping through and then appearing here. But I guess since Nick couldn't die, he was detatched from death, it was my death that closed the gateway. But since it was me that severed his link, I was the only one to be able to take him through. In the end it was what he wanted too. But he still had a life to take, so I don't know. Maybe death reattached itself to him?"  
There was a moment silence.  
"How long do you have?"  
"Sorry Arthur, again, I don't know. So why don't you tell me what you have been up to since… you know. How long has it been?"  
"Two months. But they've been long and slow – we've missed you. We made a memorial down there, see? And you have been named the Guardian of Camelot."  
"…What? Really?"  
"Yes, Wedge… I was just telling Arthur… you never got to see that you belong here. With us."

Wedge broke down and started crying. She padded up and hugged them best she could, not really being there and all.  
"Thank you. Really… When I was cursed to live off the Island only when wanted and welcomed by humans, I thought I would never belong elsewhere. Nick used all the magic he could for that one… not even I could break it."

Wedge started to become more solid. She looked at herself, and then a realisation set in. Suddenly, she burst out laughing in utter joy.  
"He… he actually did it! He made an eternal curse! Nick was so angry that he cursed me to live off the Island only when wanted to by humans…with a curse powerful enough to go beyond death. So that now, when I am wanted, I am to live off the Island. LIVE. Merlin, Arthur… I… I'm here to stay! And it's all because of Nick. Oh, oh… if it was my death that closed the gap, then he would have only been given a death and left to live in this world…. So he's still out there. But able to contact death. Oh this is brilliant."

Wedge was right – Nick had come back. To Morgana. He had joined her to live in the land up north, free to use magic. His curse was broken, he had a life ahead, and so he did what Morgana had done before him and he let go of his past and embraced his future – now that he had one to smile over.

The three couldn't contain their happiness at the coincidental turn of events. Wedge became entirely solid, and physically hugged her friends. They vowed they would make her living there work. Somehow. Her being able to be human helped tremendously. Wedge thought to herself while standing there in the embrace: she was so ready to die, so ready for it to end, that she never considered that an ending can be the beginning of the next chapter. One that hopefully, would shine brighter than the one before.


End file.
